


Я хочу, чтобы ты меня запомнил

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Series: «FABlife Project» [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Когда Кенме предлагают стать тестировщиком на проекте FABLife, занимающемся созданием андроидов, он, разумеется, не может отказаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Описание вселенной в буклете по ссылке http://imgur.com/a/ac2z4  
> Фанмикс http://pleer.net/list4572542Xbm1

Кенма аккуратно поставил кружку с кофе возле клавиатуры и потер глаза. Оставалось работать еще четыре часа, задания были невыносимо скучными, а он накануне снова полночи играл.

Три года назад, когда он устраивался тестировщиком в отдел разработки игр, многие говорили, что теперь у него наконец появится время на что-то еще, потому что играми он будет сыт по горло на работе.

Тестировать игры оказалось не слишком интересно.

Как, впрочем, и программы для 3D-моделирования, и заготовку для новой соцсети, которую IAS в итоге так и не стали запускать.

Могло быть, конечно, еще хуже: его могли перевести в отдел разработки программ для банковских систем, но оттуда Кенма бы точно сбежал.

Корпоративный мессенджер замигал, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Кенма развернул диалог.

«Привет!!! Не собираешься еще обедать?»

Вообще-то Кенма не собирался. Дома его ждали только наполовину пройденные «Хроники Пандоры», в столе была пачка печенья, и обед можно было бы пропустить, чтобы уйти пораньше.

«ОЧЕНЬ НУЖНО ПОГОВОРИТЬ!!!»

Хината Шоё любил ставить много восклицательных знаков в сообщениях, постоянно переходил на капслок — и был единственным человеком в компании, с которым Кенме было легко общаться.

Кенма отодвинул кофе подальше и быстро набрал:

«Привет. Да, собираюсь. У входа в столовую через пять минут?»

Шоё в ответ прислал смайлик-солнце.

 

Столовая находилась на первом этаже, Кенма работал на пятом, Шоё — на третьем, но они спускались по разным лестницам, поэтому встречались обычно внизу. Там же, на первом, были зоны отдыха и развлечений.

Кенма вышел к лестничному переходу и остановился: на стене запустили свежую рекламу. IAS была той еще махиной, у них постоянно выходили новые продукты, они участвовали в разных выставках, так что реклама менялась очень часто.

«Вы верите в чудеса? — развернулось на весь экран. — В это Рождество в Мираикана…»

— Кенма!

Шоё стоял внизу и махал ему.

Кенма помахал в ответ и почти бегом направился к лестнице — к одной из самых дурацких лестниц во всем Токио. Первая ступенька была чуть ниже остальных, и Кенма регулярно на ней промахивался, запинался и один раз даже умудрился упасть, но все равно всегда забывал быть осторожнее.

Когда он споткнулся, Шоё внизу ойкнул на весь холл. Кенма, благополучно вцепившись в перила, снова помахал ему, и начал спускаться уже аккуратнее.

— Ух, я испугался, — чуть виновато сказал Шоё, когда Кенма подошел к нему. — Привет.

— Да все нормально, — Кенма махнул рукой. — Дурацкая лестница. Идем?

 

Когда они взяли еду и устроились за маленьким столиком в углу — чтобы к ним никто не подсел, — Кенма спросил:

— Что-то случилось?

— Да! То есть, не случилось. Случилось! Но не совсем! В общем — ого!

Когда Шоё волновался из-за чего-то, понять его было не так-то просто.

Кенма уже давно привык к этой его манере, так что просто уточнил:

— Ого?

— Знаешь проект FABLife?

Кенма неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Название. И что это что-то связанное с роботами.

— Андроидами, — поправил Шоё. — Там слово «роботы» не используют. Ну и он не про роботов. Помнишь, я говорил, что пробуюсь на новый проект?

Кенма помнил. Шоё месяц ходил с кругами под глазами, брал двойные порции горячего шоколада и то и дело залипал посреди разговора. Как-то так получилось, что он ни разу не уточнил, что это за проект, а Кенма, привыкший к тому, что Шое рассказывает все сам, ничего не спрашивал.

Значит, FABLife.

— Проект уже почти готов, — Шоё потыкал палочками в рис и тут же потерял к нему интерес. — Та реклама на стене — это было про них! И меня утвердили на трейни! Буду учиться у их главного девлопера!

— Здорово, — искренне сказал Кенма. — Я рад за тебя.

— Но я не только похвастаться! — Шоё наклонился к Кенме. Глаза у него горели. — У меня к тебе дело. Насчет проекта.

 

Начало нынешнему проекту было положено уже давно. Тогда при первом же запуске андроида выявили критичные неполадки, и работа была на какое-то время заморожена.

Два года назад разработку возобновили.

Проблемные места исследовали и учли, и в этот раз для первой линейки андроидов решили создавать индивидуальные модули личностей. Отдельная, собственная операционная система для каждого из андроидов линейки. Покупатель получал не просто искусственного человека — в коробке поставлялась безумно дорогая идеальная функция.

Андроидов можно было обучать и развивать, но каждый из них по умолчанию уже был безупречным исполнителем. Секретарь. Опекун. Спутник для развлечений. Охранник. Компаньон. Их умения выходили далеко за пределы заявленных описаний, но характер и стиль поведения подходили модулям на сто процентов.

— …то есть, ты его включаешь, а он тебе — Кётани. Кентаро Кётани. К вашим услугам.

Шоё приосанился, явно пытаясь изобразить Очень Крутого Типа.

— Зачем так сложно? — Кенма нахмурился. — Почему не один какой-то базовый модуль?

Шоё затряс головой:

— Не-ет, я тоже сначала так подумал. А потом их психолог объяснила, что разным людям вроде как подходят разные типы личности. И если брать один базовый модуль, он будет… ну, нормально, но никак. А тут ты выбираешь себе самого-самого.

— Все равно не понимаю…

Шоё закусил губу.

— Ух, как бы объяснить… О, помнишь Танаку и Ямамото из университета?

Кенма помнил. Они оба играли в одной волейбольной команде с Шоё и, наверное, были неплохими ребятами. Но Кенма всегда старался держаться от них подальше.

— Вот! Их же многие считали крутыми! Но разве ты бы хотел такого андроида?

— Такого андроида? — переспросил Кенма.

— Крутого! — воскликнул Шоё. — Очень крутого, но такого — громкого.

— Э-э-э…

Если Кенма когда-то и думал об андроидах, то представлял себе что-то очень сдержанное. Собранное, спокойное и упорядоченное. Можно, конечно, было создать  
человекоподобного робота, который после успешного завершения задания стал бы срывать с себя футболку и орать дурным голосом, но зачем?

Наверное, недоумение на лице Кенмы читалось слишком явно, потому что Шоё запыхтел.

— Черт, я не с того начал. Ну вот помнишь, мы покупали голомодели? И ты еще тогда сказал, что это фигня?

Кенма помнил, конечно. Эта дурацкая голомодель была одним из его главных разочарований, обошедшим даже двадцать вторую «финалку».

 

Когда-то была Элиза.

Была Сири, была Кортана.

И когда Кенма впервые увидел рекламу «домашнего друга и помощника», он сначала подумал, что это больше всего похоже на осуществившуюся мечту. Статьи в сети расписывали, как голомодель можно кастомизировать и подгонять под себя. В ролике показывали грустного хикки, который увешивал стены комнаты плакатами с анимешной героиней. Потом хикки приносил домой заветную коробку, нажимал на кнопку — и голографическая модель девушки его мечты произносила голосом одной из популярных актрис: «Добро пожаловать домой, Сузуки-кун».

«Ваши воображаемые друзья станут реальными», — кокетливо улыбались большеглазые барышни на постерах. «Купи своего идеального друга», — мигал рекламный баннер. 

Слоганы были отвратительными, а голомодель стоила больше, чем самый крутой игровой компьютер.

Кенма не был уверен, что ему стоило говорить Хинате, как ему нравится сама идея этого электронного «друга». Кенма не считал себя таким жалким задротом, как парень из рекламы. И вообще он хотел себе мужскую модель, которую бы сдизайнил под одного из своих любимых игровых персонажей. Они вообще как-то случайно задели эту тему в разговоре — а потом оказалось, что Хината тоже мечтает о голомодели, и у него уже даже есть план, как заработать на нее.

Летние каникулы в тот год были самыми утомительными в жизни Кенмы.

А голомодель оказалась потрясающим фуфлом — по сравнению с тем, что Кенма себе навоображал. Кастомизация была куда более ограниченная, чем в большинстве его любимых игр, а вся коммуникация ограничивалась набором стандартных фраз. Голомодель даже не притворялась искусственным интеллектом, и Кенма пожалел, что купил ее, уже через неделю. По большому счету, она мало отличалась от «дружелюбных» систем умного дома.

Кенма знал, что отзывы о ней все равно были очень положительные, а с появлением скинов с покемонами и мультяшными зверушками ее популярность взлетела еще больше. Самое удивительное, что фразу о «воображаемых друзьях» из описаний все равно не убирали.

С таким подходом можно было бы просто купить себе тамагочи и посчитать, что вот же она, материализация.

«Воображаемый друг», которого представлял себе Кенма, был человеком — просто таким, с которым Кенме было бы всегда легко.

 

— А эти андроиды смоделированы так, чтобы не просто быть такими, как люди, а быть как разные люди. Вот!

Шоё наконец смог подобрать нужные слова и довольно улыбнулся.

— Разные… — задумчиво повторил Кенма.

— Ну так что, тебе интересно?

Если эта разработка действительно была хотя бы вполовину такой крутой, как себе успел представить Кенма, то ему, конечно, было интересно. Да ладно, даже если бы это оказалось на деле полной ерундой, было интересно все равно. Просто увидеть, попробовать, что она из себя представляет.

— А почему, — уточнил он, — ты решил, что я вам подойду?

— Ну, для этого этапа ищут внутреннего кандидата. Стандартные требования: опыт, внимание к деталям, все дела. И, — Шоё запнулся, — нужно будет всю рабочую неделю жить в офисе, чтобы проводить время с андроидом. У тебя же получится, правда? У FABLife все помещения в отдельном здании, так что там сделают что-то вроде нормальной квартиры, не капсульные боксы, ты не думай.

— Долго? — спросил Кенма.

— Примерно два с половиной месяца на все.

Шоё посмотрел на Кенму почти умоляюще.

— И было бы круто поработать вместе, ну?

— Ага, — Кенма улыбнулся.

Энтузиазм Шоё всегда был ужасно заразительным.

— Ура! — Шоё радостно вскинул руки, чуть не перевернув свой стакан. А потом вытащил коммуникатор и принялся что-то строчить.

— Я скажу Укай-сану… Он не главный, но он мне даст ссылку на форму, которую тебе нужно заполнить. Да, и я всем там уже рассказал, что ты классный, так что тебя точно возьмут!

Кенма не был в этом так уверен. Со слов Шоё он толком не понял, что ему придется делать. Он почти ничего не знал о FABLife. Он не знал наверняка, отпустят ли его так легко с проекта, в котором он сейчас работал.

Но они создавали андроидов. Идеальных почти-людей.

И даже если Кенме предложат проверять, тем ли пальцем будет андроид ковыряться в носу, он все равно согласится.

 

После разговора с Шоё работать не хотелось, но когда рабочие часы закончились, Кенма понял, что ехать домой он тоже не хочет. Так что он зашел на внутренний сайт компании и вбил в поиске «FABLife».

Результатов оказалось очень много. О проекте активно писали — но все записи были в основном старые. За текущий год появилось всего три: о переходе нескольких сотрудников на этот проект, о том, что FABLife будет представлен на рождественской выставке, и еще одна, совсем короткая. Сухое упоминание о том, что в связи с непредвиденным инцидентом проекту понадобился дополнительный цикл тестирования.

Что это был за инцидент — не уточнялось.

Кенма уже хотел было написать Шоё, чтобы спросить, но почта мигнула новым уведомлением, а потом сразу — еще одним.

Его письмо с формой заявки на участие в проекте вернулось. Сверху было дописано всего одно слово: «Одобрено».

Вторым письмом было приглашение на рекуррентный митинг — «FABlife Project stand up». 

Наверное, Шоё и правда умудрился разрекламировать его так, что Кенму взяли сразу. Или люди были нужны очень срочно — времени до Рождества оставалось почти впритык.  
А про инцидент спрошу уже завтра, решил Кенма.

Стендапы у новой команды почему-то начинались в два часа дня. Кенма успел написать руководителю своего — теперь уже бывшего — проекта, выяснить, что «ничего страшного» и «конечно, понимаю, это отличная возможность», и снова открыть результаты поиска FABlife — только теперь решил погуглить.

Он успел пролистать несколько страниц увлекательной дискуссии о неэтичности и сомнительности создания машин, так похожих на людей, когда ему позвонил Шоё.

— Если ты уже свободен, подходи в здание С, я тебя встречу у входа. Тут – ух!

— Иду, — отозвался Кенма.

Шоё ждал его на улице, едва ли не подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

— Нам доставили тестового андроида! — закричал он вместо приветствия.

— В смысле — тестового? — Кенма растерялся.

— Идем скорее, тебе Укай-сан все объяснит! — Шоё схватил его за рукав и потащил за собой.

 

Помещения, в которых размещалась команда FABlife, находились на третьем этаже. И в этом здании были такие же идиотские ступеньки, как и в том, где Кенма работал раньше!

— Привел! — громко объявил Шоё, распахивая дверь. — Идемте смотреть андроида!

Кенма выглянул из-за его плеча. В просторной светлой комнате стояло штук десять столов, но заняты сейчас были всего два из них

— Да что ты так суетишься, — лениво отозвался светловолосый мужчина. Он сидел ближе всех ко входу, и на весь его монитор был развернут ролик с гоночными машинами. — Надо же познакомиться как следует, новенькому все рассказать.

— Укай-сан! — возмущенно завопил Шоё. — Вы обещали!

— А ты ему уже все объяснил, этому своему Козуме?

Кенма скривился. Он терпеть не мог, когда о нем говорили так, как будто его там не было.

— Нет, — Шоё тут же угас. — Но это же быстро! Расскажем по дороге!

— Куда ты собрался? — засмеялась высокая девушка с короткой стрижкой, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Андроид в соседней комнате.

— Ооооо! Саэко-сан! — Хината снова закричал. — Ну как же тогда!

Кенма вздохнул. Интересно, тут у них всегда так?

— Давайте вы мне правда сейчас расскажете вкратце, какие у меня будут задачи. А потом покажете этого андроида Шоё.

— Это не андроид, Шоё, — Саэко улыбнулась. — Если ты решишь с нами работать, на ближайшие пару месяцев это будет твой андроид.

 

Вкратце не получилось.

Укай рассказывал о проекте долго, Саэко с удовольствием перебивала. Шоё оседлал стул и с мрачной решимостью гипнотизировал дверь, за которой находился тестовый андроид.

— В итоге, — Укай и не думал спешить, — решили разработать личностные модули для каждого андроида. Штучная работа, уже не просто игрушка непонятно для чего… Кстати, кто решил, что это будет лучше? По-моему, ерунда все-таки.

— Их так удобнее презентовать, — пояснила Саэко. — «Ответственный старший брат и защитник», и потенциальный пользователь сразу понимает, зачем может быть нужно это чудо техники.

— Извините, — сказал Кенма, — думаю, я это все почитаю в документации. Лучше расскажите, после какого инцидента решили запустить дополнительный цикл тестирования?

Лицо Укая немедленно сделалось кислым.

Он что, думал, что сможет вообще обойти этот момент?

— Там все сложно.

— Там все просто, — возразила Саэко. — Первый андроид, которого мы запускали, попытался сбежать. Узнал, что его собираются отключить, — и нет его больше.

У Кенмы буквально отвисла челюсть.

— Андроид?

Шоё заерзал на стуле и заныл:

— Кенма, ну это правда неинтересно. Они все равно подробностей не рассказывают.

— Главные для тебя подробности, — твердо сказал Укай, — следующие: активируешь андроида, четыре дня общаешься с ним, на четвертый день вечером говоришь, что его через сутки отключат. Проводишь с ним время как обычно. В пятницу вечером мы его отключаем, чистим систему, ставим новый модуль на следующую неделю. В субботу общаешься с Хитокой, она наш робопсихолог, рассказываешь свои впечатления.

Кенма растерялся.

— А какие-то пользовательские сценарии? Кейсы? Чек-листы?

Укай пошарил под стопкой распечаток на столе, вытащил из-под бумаги планшет и протянул его Кенме.

— Тут документация, презентации, чек-листы есть, но они, в принципе, не самое главное… О, а вот и Хитока.

Хитока оказалась маленькой и выглядела, наверное, даже младше Шоё. Увидев Кенму, она немедленно покраснела и попятилась, как будто хотела спрятаться за молодого человека, вошедшего вслед за ней.

— Всем привет, — молодой человек помахал рукой. — Ты наш новый тестировщик, да?

Он подошел ближе и протянул Кенме руку.

— Я Макото Шимада. Отвечал за то, чтобы в любой непонятной ситуации наши детища могли скорчить рожу и высунуть язык.

— Мимика, — расшифровала Саэко.

— Тебе рассказывают, что тебе нужно будет делать, да? — Шимада подвинул свободный стул и уселся на него верхом — так же, как Шоё.

— Нет, — отозвалась Саэко, — мы еще не дошли до угнетения и властвования над беспомощным искусственным интеллектом.

— О. Ну вообще у тебя простая задача. Хочешь, чтобы андроид тебя развлек — обозначь тему, и пусть болтает. Или поет. Или показывает фокусы. Если он делает это с кислой рожей — репортишь нам баг. Если голос как в автоозвучке десятых годов — репортишь нам баг.

Кенма не выдержал.

— А если я захочу, чтобы он…

— Заткнулся? — уточнил Шимада и засмеялся. Ему, видимо, это показалось отличной шуткой.

Кенма подумал, что лучше бы ему просто отдали документацию. Он бы сам со всем разобрался, можно подумать, в первый раз.

Он вздохнул и упрямо поправил Шимаду:

— …закончил разговор.

Шимада посерьезнел.

— А ты мне нравишься, парень. Относиться к андроиду с уважением — отличный подход. Что-то такое нам и нужно, не зря Хината тебя рекомендовал. Только, — он развел руками, — команда «заткнись» все равно должна работать. Мы, к сожалению, не можем прописать в документации, что с нашими ребятами обращаться нужно вежливо.

— Ясно, — кивнул Кенма.

Замечание было справедливым, хоть и не очень-то ему понравилось. Но андроиды действительно были вещами, и их будущие владельцы могли вести себя с ними как угодно.

— В общем, — подытожил Укай, — ты будешь работать с базовой коммуникацией. Нормальной базовой коммуникацией, а не прогоном через набор команд. Мы там записали пару сценариев, но важно, чтобы вы просто наладили контакт, что ли. И чтобы его можно было потом все равно нормально отключить, без… эксцессов.

— Ясно, — кивнул Кенма.

Он не был уверен, что пяти дней может хватить для налаживания контакта. С другой стороны, ему предстояло иметь дело с андроидом. С ним должно было быть проще, чем с настоящими людьми.

— А теперь, — Укай хлопнул ладонью по столу, — пляши, Хината. Идем смотреть на нашу тестовую модель.

 

Тестовая модель андроида была прикреплена к стойке.

— Ух ты! — воскликнул Хината.

Кажется, ему по большому счету было все равно, как именно выглядела эта модель. И Кенма бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не понимает его.

Андроид был высоким, наверное, на голову выше самого Кенмы. И казался еще выше из-за своей дурацкой прически. Челка торчала непослушными вихрами, а взлохмаченные пряди напоминали Кенме скорее о персонажах древних двухмерных игрушек.

Ячи заметила его скептический взгляд и шепнула:

— Но согласись, ему идет.

— Идет выглядеть придурком? — тихо уточнил Кенма.

Рядом фыркнула Саэко:

— Придурком, ну-ну.

Кенма почувствовал себя неуютно. Но прическа у андроида была действительно странной — они что, собирались вот такого тоже продавать?

Шоё обошел вокруг андроида и спросил:

— А у тестовой модели есть имя? Или имена только у личностных модулей?

— Нет, — Ячи, которая тоже подошла рассмотреть андроида поближе, покачала головой. — Их называла Саэко-сан, когда разрабатывала дизайны. Так что имен у нас больше, чем операционных систем.

— А все почему? — хмыкнул Укай. — Потому что кто-то мечтал пойти в дизайнеры персонажей, а в итоге влип в это болото. Что, Саэко, никаких тебе гоблинов, монстров и эльфов-пидарасов?

— Да пошел ты, — фыркнула Саэко. — Заработаю на этом проекте денег, уволюсь и открою свою студию. А ты так и будешь тут киснуть, неудачник!

Она от души ткнула Укая кулаком в плечо, и оба расхохотались.

— Они с университета дружат, — тихо сказала Ячи Кенме. — Не обращай внимания, они постоянно так.

Кенма кивнул. Ну да, даже о самых крутых проектах с придыханием говорили в основном руководство и продажники.

А еще, наверное, те, кто только-только попадали на эти крутые проекты.

— Так у него есть свое имя?

— Ага, — Саэко с явным удовольствием взглянула на андроида. — Куроо Тецуро. Отличное имя, а? Ему подходит.

— Не зря говорят, что вы, типа творческие люди, со странностями, — прокомментировал Укай. — Чему тут имя может подходить? Дурацкой роже?

— Про дурацкую рожу молчал бы, — отозвалась Саэко. — Жаль, что под него не написали отдельный модуль, он у меня один из любимчиков.

Кенма смотрел на андроида. Короткие темные ресницы, плотно сжатые губы, складка между бровями. На самом деле нелепо выглядела разве что прическа, а сам выключенный андроид казался напряженным и собранным. И в нем действительно было что-то такое, из-за чего трудно было оторвать взгляд.

— И все ведь стоите пялитесь, — Саэко улыбнулась неожиданно мягко.

Кенма вздрогнул, Шоё, который как раз тянулся потрогать андроида за ладонь, отдернул руку, а Ячи смущенно отвела взгляд:

— Но они у вас и правда такие… такие…

Она запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слово.

Саэко кивнула:

— Думаю, именно это стоило бы назвать привлекательностью. Дело не в классически правильных чертах, нужно сделать что-то такое, чтобы хотелось смотреть еще и еще.

— У вас отлично получилось, — тихо отозвался Кенма.

Андроид выглядел потрясающе живым.

В этот же день Шое предложил сходить куда-нибудь, отметить приход Кенмы в их команду.

И хотя Кенма не любил пиво, раменные и вообще любые заведения, в которых обычно проходили такие посиделки, отказываться он не стал. Не потому, что ему хотелось лучше узнать новую команду. Гораздо интереснее было выяснить детали про андроида, с которым ему предстояло работать.

— Укай-сан, — поинтересовался Кенма, аккуратно отхлебывая глоток пива, — а почему именно эту модель решили отдать под тестирование?

Пиво он вообще-то не любил, но именно Укай был в курсе большинства технических моментов — в том числе тех, к которым никогда не имел никакого отношения. А если бы Кенма отказался пить, именно это наверняка бы стало основной темой их разговора.

— Мелкие нюансы, — Укай зажег сигарету и затянулся. — Ты же не против?..

— Нет, все хорошо, — кивнул Кенма. Запах табачного дыма он тоже недолюбливал.

— Так вот, мелкие нюансы. Левая рука, например, — у этой модели чувствительность там в разы ниже, чем у остальных. Все равно намного круче, чем у любого робота, но там кое с чем экспериментировали, малость повредили, и до эталонных теперь не дотягивает.

Укай одним глотком допил пиво, махнул бармену и увлеченно продолжил:

— Или вот температура тела. Он малость перегревается. Ты не заметил, что он получился горячий… горячий, как кот. Как будто его все время лихорадит. Это опять-таки не проблема — ну подумаешь, горячий парень получился, — Укай фыркнул. — Но мы же их позиционируем как и-де-альн-ых. За такие-то деньги!

Кенма снова покивал.

— А еще — ну, это уже нарочно, собственно, — у него батарея намного слабее, чем у остальных моделей. Полностью разряжается за сутки. Получилось очень по-человечески.

— В смысле? — не понял Кенма.

Укай снова затянулся, а потом смял окурок в пепельнице.

— Ну вот тебя же начнет вырубать, если ты не поспишь сутки? Вот и он отключится. Хотя он быстро заряжается, меньше, чем за час.

— Ясно.

— Эй, — Укай хлопнул его по плечу. — Не парься. Он, может, не такой идеальный, как модели на продажу, но, уверен, проблем у тебя с ним не будет. Не с железом, по крайней мере.

Кенма вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось в это верить.

 

Несмотря на то, что андроид был полностью готов, а установка личностного модуля занимала не больше, чем полдня, Кенме дали неделю на то, чтобы почитать все статьи и буклеты о первой коммерческой линейке проекта FABlife.

Пять личностных модулей, их более развернутые описания, много пометок в каждом документе, ссылки на статьи по психологии — чтобы Кенма мог лучше представить себе, что именно создавалось.

Ойкава Тоору — спутник для светских мероприятий, раскрепощенный, экстравертный тип.

Сугавара Коуши — заботливый и внимательный, опекун, сиделка, домашний учитель, спокойный интровертный тип.

Тендо Сатори…

Договорились, что начнут с Ойкавы. Включать андроида решили в помещении, которое выделили Кенме вместо квартиры на эти два с лишним месяца.

— Это лучше, чем в лаборатории, — сказала Ячи. — Он сразу будет дома.

Посмотреть на первое включение тестового андроида собралась вся их команда.

Укай в последний раз проверил что-то на своем лэптопе и отсоединил кабель. Хината сжал кулаки. Шимада зачем-то снял и нервно протер очки.

— Ну что, — Саэко хлопнула Кенму по плечу. — Передаем его в твои руки.

— Включай, — Укай кивнул.

Кенма помедлил. Попытался начать говорить, но голос сел, и ему пришлось откашляться. И зачем нужно было устраивать из всего этого цирк?

— Ойкава Тоору, активация.

Андроид открыл глаза и широко улыбнулся:

— Приветики.

Кенма вздрогнул. В спецификациях операционок точно было прописано приветствие по умолчанию, которое будет использовать каждая из личностей, и то, что он его не запомнил, было очень глупой ошибкой с его стороны. Но что за идиотское «приветики»?  
Укай за спиной Кенмы громко и демонстративно вздохнул. Саэко хихикнула. Видимо, у дефолтного лексикона «андроида для досуга и развлечений» была длинная и увлекательная история.

— А ты? — андроид продолжал улыбаться.

— Козуме Кенма. Называй меня по имени. Кенма.

— Приветик, Кенма.

В сочетании с внешностью тестовой модели казалось, что андроид издевается со своими «приветиками».

Кенма вздохнул:

— Пожалуйста, не используй этот вариант приветствия.

— Вообще или в общении с тобой? — уточнил андроид.

— Со мной.

С другими пусть будут «приветики», раз уж команда посчитала, что именно это подойдет «раскрепощенной и коммуникабельной» модели личности.

— Эй! Со мной тоже воздержись, будь добр! — возмутился Укай-сан.

— Я приношу извинения, — губы андроида растянулись в улыбке еще шире, — но я выполняю исключительно распоряжения своего непосредственного владельца. Так что…

— Вот наглая морда, а, — Укай восхищенно выдохнул.

— Но ведь обаятельный засранец получился, разве нет? — довольно хмыкнула Саэко. — Мне нравится, как мы начали. Давай, Кенма, открепляй его.

Кенма подошел к стенду и начал отстегивать крепления. Их было всего три — на запястьях и на талии. «А если бы он решил пинаться?» — подумал Кенма, но вслух решил не спрашивать.

Как только он снял последнее крепление, андроид закинул руку ему на плечи, приобнимая, и подмигнул:

— Рад знакомству, Кенма.

И, наверное, его здорово перекосило от этих внезапных обнимашек, потому что все в комнате — и даже Хината, предатель! — просто сложились пополам от хохота.

 

Больше часа ушло на знакомство андроида с командой. Он не прекращал улыбаться, отпускать шуточки — впрочем, мирные и даже милые — и комплименты. Ячи краснела — можно подумать, она сама не приложила руку к созданию этого выпендрежника. Кенма сидел на ручке кресла и думал, что уже успел устать от «раскрепощенной и коммуникабельной» модели личности. Может быть, зря они первой взяли именно ее. Или наоборот хорошо — все остальные модули по описанию были намного спокойнее.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на стену. Репродукция «Полуночников» успокаивала.

Кенма ничего не смыслил ни в каком искусстве, но когда Саэко, оформляя «гостиную», где ему предполагалось «налаживать личные контакты» с андроидом, предложила повесить несколько работ Поллока — «чтобы вам было о чем поговорить», — отказался наотрез. Может, андроид со своей базой данных и смог бы сделать такое темой для болтовни, но точно не Кенма. На рекламные плакаты игр не согласилась уже Саэко, и в итоге Кенма попросил что-то спокойное и сюжетное.

Картина действовала на него немножко гипнотизирующе — а может, дело было не в ней, а в том, что он опять спал немногим больше пяти часов. Кенма прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, а потом перевел взгляд на андроида.

«Ойкава» стоял к нему спиной. Саэко что-то выговаривала ему, кажется, насчет прически, потому что андроид разлохматил себе волосы еще больше — а потом вдруг обернулся к Кенме и улыбнулся.

Совсем не так, как улыбался всем при знакомстве. Почти незаметно, краешком рта — но так тепло, что Кенма почему-то смутился.

«Сокрушительное обаяние» — это тоже была цитата из одной из презентаций, и они не соврали.

От такой улыбки он вдруг почувствовал себя странно уязвимым, и, если бы не работа, Кенма бы точно предпочел пореже смотреть на этого андроида. На всякий случай.

 

Кенма ожидал, что остальные проболтают с андроидом до конца дня. Но даже Шоё быстро попрощался и ушел, когда ему что-то тихо и строго сказал Укай.

«Ойкава» сел в кресло, потянулся, а потом внимательно уставился на Кенму.

— Ты устал.

Это был не вопрос.

Кенма пожал плечами.

— Тебе не очень-то по душе шумная компания, да?

За такими вопросами часто следовали советы, как стоит приспосабливаться к толпе, если ты интроверт. Кенма такие советы ненавидел.

Андроид вдруг спросил:

— К какой сети можно подключиться?

Кенма попытался вспомнить название корпоративной сети.

— IAS Internal, кажется.

— Ага, спасибо, — андроид замер на пару секунд, а потом добавил: — Пароль… а, все, увидел.

Кто-то, наверное, Саэко, предусмотрительно прикрепил листок с логином и паролем на двери.

Андроид опять замолчал.

Кенме стало любопытно. Если модуль «Ойкавы» экстравертный и общительный — это предполагает, что он будет общение инициировать? Или его просто будет сложно заставить замолчать, когда начнет болтать?

— Ты не голодный еще? — спросил андроид. И пояснил, кивнув на часы: — Время.

Кенма растерянно уставился на него, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, упоминалось ли в спецификациях хоть что-то о том, что андроид должен по умолчанию следить за режимом хозяина.

Заботливый модуль — да, наверняка.

Общительный и раскрепощенный? С чего бы?

«Ойкава» вздохнул:

— Это был странный вопрос? У меня устаревшая информация, и вопрос о еде считается табуированным в приличном обществе? Так мы сейчас вдвоем, никто не узнает.

Вот эта интонация уже была куда больше похожа на то, что ожидал Кенма. Наверное, можно было бы — а может, и стоило бы — отшутиться, но он ответил:

— Вопрос не странный. Странно, что ты его задаешь. У тебя же… — Кенма запнулся, формулируя, — другие приоритеты.

Андроид закатил глаза.

— Сегодня отличная погода, не правда ли? Сезон момидзи в разгаре, стоит непременно зайти в ближайший парк. Лучше, конечно, выкроить время, чтобы выбраться куда-то подальше. Особенно хороша сейчас Фудзи-сан. Впрочем, сейчас самый сезон и для туристов, так что там, скорее всего, толкотня. Но вполне можно взять с них пример и слетать на выходные, например, в Восточную Европу. Природа там не хуже. Кстати, необязательно даже в отпуск. В Словакии совсем скоро будет конференция по синтезу речи, вполне можно попробовать подать заявку вольным слушателем. Тебе что, правда хочется, чтобы я все время вот так трепался?

Кенма моргнул, оглушенный и еще больше сбитый с толку.

— Я могу много болтать, — пояснил «Ойкава». — Но это не приоритеты. Это то, как я буду вести себя с посторонними людьми. А с тобой я буду себя вести так, чтобы было комфортно тебе.

Кенма нахмурился и наморщил нос. Андроид фыркнул:

— Ты очень забавно выражаешь неодобрение.

— Это не неодобрение, а недоумение, — уточнил Кенма.

Хорошо, что он заранее договорился с Ячи и Укаем насчет того, стоит ли обсуждать технические моменты с самим андроидом.

— Нигде в документации не было написано, что ты подстраиваешь свое поведение под хозяина и что оно может отличаться от установленного.

— Потому что это естественно? — предположил андроид. — Тебе, как владельцу, должно быть со мной комфортно, думаю, это что-то очень базовое.

— Наверное, — кивнул Кенма.

Он все равно обсудит это с командой. Аргументация андроида была очень логичной, но тогда спецификация, которую Кенма изучил вдоль и поперек, была вопиюще неполной. Хотя чего в этом удивительного, можно подумать, в первый раз такое.

— Ты так и не ответил насчет обеда, — напомнил андроид, поднимаясь из кресла.

— Да, сейчас, — Кенма ткнул в иконку с именем Ячи на планшете, быстро набрал тему «кмнкция с влад» — ему вполне достаточно, чтобы потом вспомнить, о чем он хотел поговорить, остальным подробности все равно придется рассказывать — и отметил «групповой» чекбокс. Теперь, когда Ячи назначит время встречи, вся команда получит копии приглашений. — Идем.

Кенма ожидал, что «Ойкава» пропустит его вперед и пойдет за ним. Но андроид вполне уверенно зашагал к лестнице, да еще и так быстро, что Кенме пришлось за ним чуть ли не бежать.

— Ты куда? — Кенма поймал «Ойкаву» за рукав уже у самых ступенек.

— В столовую, — андроид, кажется, искренне удивился вопросу. — Даже если у тебя обед с собой, корпоративные правила же запрещают есть на рабочем месте.

— Я не об этом, — Кенма замотал головой. — Ты что, знаешь, куда идти?

— Ну да. Схемы зданий же есть в общем доступе для сотрудников.

Андроид смотрел на Кенму с искренним недоумением — а Кенма чувствовал себя идиотом.

Такая инициативность тоже не была прописана нигде, хотя вообще-то это было важно — как и то, до какой степени андроид должен согласовывать свои действия с Кенмой. До начала тестирования любимой шуточкой у всей команды была тема доминирования над беззащитным искусственным интеллектом. Доминировать у Кенмы, похоже, не получалось.

Он уже хотел было сказать андроиду, чтобы тот не срывался вот так, — но если сказать это сейчас, это же будет достаточно прямым указанием, чтобы андроиду пришлось послушаться. Или делать вид, что он слушается.

«Паранойя, уходи», — подумал Кенма, а вслух сказал:

— Мы не согласовали один момент. В столовой будут другие сотрудники. Всех участников проекта ты уже видел, а остальным лучше не знать…

— Что я андроид, — подхватил «Ойкава». — Не вопрос. История?

Кенма на секунду задумался.

— Мы работаем на проекте IntRise. Ты будешь аналитиком. Сейчас почти никто из этой команды не работает в главном офисе, они здесь оставляли только тестирование. Базовая документация тоже есть в корпоративной сети, ее хватит, чтобы поддержать разговор, если что.

— Если кому-то будет интересно поговорить о работе, — «Ойкава» хмыкнул. Потом радужки его глаз на мгновение будто стали зеркальными, он моргнул и заявил: — Готово, я во всеоружии.

Поймав вопросительный взгляд Кенмы, он засмеялся:

— В смысле, все скачал и ознакомился. Идем?

— Ага, — отозвался Кенма, шагнул на лестницу — и, конечно, опять оступился на первой ступеньке. Очень неудачно оступился и полетел бы вниз, если бы андроид не подхватил его.

— Спасибо, — смущенно буркнул Кенма.

— Да все нормально, тут реально ступенька дурацкая, — улыбнулся андроид.

— Это тоже было на схеме? – не удержался Кенма.

— Это, — с достоинством отозвался «Ойкава», — мое субъективное мнение.

 

В столовой андроид с интересом огляделся, а потом уточнил:

— Подождем, когда освободится место поуютнее, или садимся за большой?

Они попали в самый час пик, так что все двухместные столы были заняты — многие предпочитали обедать в одиночестве, а за большим столом риск того, что кто-то решит подсесть, повышался.

Кенма некстати вспомнил, что в его перформанс-форме был пункт о «развивать навыки нетворкинга», а на тематическом тренинге очень подчеркивали необходимость «никогда не обедать в одиночестве».

С «общительным и дружелюбным» андроидом вполне можно было пойти на такой риск.

— За большой. Я сейчас схожу закажу себе…

— Сиди, — остановил его андроид. — Скажи, что тебе взять, я схожу сам.

«Отлично, — подумал Кенма, — приехали. Это считать отклонением от заданного типа поведения или наоборот, правильным курсом?»

Наверное, у него в этот момент было очень сложное выражение лица, потому что «Ойкава» засмеялся:

— Да все в порядке, это тоже базовое. Я ухаживаю за своим владельцем. Не переживай, с ложечки кормить не буду.

— Какая недоработка! — язвительно отозвался Кенма.

— Могу и с ложечки, — андроид вдруг наклонился, заглядывая ему в глаза, — или с рук. Как тебе больше нравится.

«Ойкава» говорил томным шепотом, но глаза у него при этом так насмешливо блестели, что Кенма рассмеялся:

— Да ну тебя! Возьми мне обед номер пять. И яблочный пирог. Там в автомате…

— Я в курсе, как работает система. Все, что есть в вашей документации о работе компании, уже здесь, — андроид указал на свой лоб и подмигнул.

— Хорошо. И спасибо.

«Ойкава» направился в сторону автоматов, а Кенма уселся за стол и достал приставку. Заказ обеда, конечно, займет минут пять, вряд ли больше, но Кенма не любил ждать просто так. Если смотреть по сторонам, кто-то условно знакомый мог заметить Кенму, и тогда пришлось бы здороваться или даже о чем-то разговаривать. Сидеть, просто уставившись в стол, было бы слишком странно, так что гаджеты спасали. А за пять минут можно посмотреть, например, анонс третьей части «Подводных героев».

Кенма так увлекся роликом, что подошедшего андроида заметил только тогда, когда тот поставил перед Кенмой поднос с обедом — а незнакомый женский голос сказал: «Привет».

Кенма вздрогнул и оторвался от приставки.

«Ойкава» сел рядом с ним, девушка как раз устраивалась напротив.

— Извините за беспокойство, — улыбнулась она. — Я Эми, мы разговорились у автоматов с Ойкавой-саном, и я навязала ему свою компанию.

У девушки были светлые глаза, неазиатская внешность и почти незаметный акцент, и Кенма тут же почувствовал себя ужасно неуютно. Вот что, нужно было отдельно говорить «Ойкаве», что компании он будет не рад, так было неочевидно?

— Я Кенма. Приятно познакомиться, — необходимости вежливо формаульно врать Кенма был тоже не рад.

— И всем приятного аппетита, — громко объявил «Ойкава». — Кстати, Эми, вы говорили, что приехали, чтобы заниматься какой-то масштабной рекламной кампанией?

— Да, — необходимость говорить и есть одновременно девушку ничуть не смутила. — Вы уже видели их ролик, наверное? FABLife. Рождественское чудо, самые смелые мечты сбываются, и все в этом духе.

Кенма чуть не подавился супом, а потом — еще раз, когда андроид погладил его по коленке. Наверное, он посчитал, что это будет успокаивающе, но Кенме очень захотелось его пнуть.

— Отличная концепция, — «Ойкава» покивал. — И выставка в Мираикана. В этом году вообще очень много масштабных рождественских мероприятий. Вы же слышали, что как раз к Рождеству открывают новый парк развлечений «Ледяная сказка»? Полностью посвященный зимним развлечениям и будет так работать круглый год. А еще запуск нового цикла «Звездных войн».

— О да, — подхватила Эми. — И в Токио будет огромная интерактивная выставка, и марафон показа всех предыдущих фильмов!

— Они, кажется, планируют начать показы уже в ноябре, чтобы желающие успели сходить не по одному разу, — «Ойкава» засмеялся.

Они погрузились в обсуждение «Звездных войн», и больше за обедом о FABLife и работе Эми не вспомнили ни разу. Кенма не участвовал в разговоре и только жалел, что снова включить приставку сейчас было бы слишком некрасиво — а вот можно подумать, красиво навязывать кому-то свое общество!

Он доковырял яблочный пирог и подумал, что придется все-таки вмешаться, чтобы «Ойкава» начал сворачивать разговор. Но делать ничего не пришлось. «Ойкава» встал, отодвигая стул.

— Я прошу прощения, Эми-сан, но нам пора. Было приятно познакомиться. Идем, Кенма?

— Взаимно. И спасибо за компанию! — Эми, у которой на тарелке оставалась еще половина порции, была явно разочарована, что они так быстро уходят.

Стоило им выйти из столовой, андроид остановился и резко развернулся к Кенме:

— Скажи, что ты на меня не слишком сердишься. Она сама подошла познакомиться и попросила пообедать вместе.

Сокрушительное обаяние, ну да. Кенма вздохнул.

— Не слишком. Но, пожалуйста, больше так не делай.

— Да я понимаю, — андроид засунул руки в карманы и виновато глянул на Кенму из-под челки. В этом было столько нарочитого «ну я же хороший, не нужно на меня злиться», что Кенма не выдержал и улыбнулся. Все-таки и Ячи, и Шимада поработали на славу. С андроидом было легко, и даже в такой ситуации рассердиться на него не получалось.  
«Ойкава» явно тоже это понял, потому что заулыбался, а потом деловито уточнил:

— Чем займемся?

Кенма прикинул варианты — ему можно было делать что угодно, хоть усадить андроида в кресло, а самому валяться на диване и листать соцсети.

— «Хроники Пандоры», — решил он.

Глаза «Ойкавы» на долю секунды затуманились, а потом он улыбнулся еще шире:

— Принято!

 

Когда команда готовила квартиру для Кенмы, Саэко принесла плазменный экран во всю стену, навороченную консоль и два шлема виртуальной реальности.

— Ты все равно будешь играть, — пожала она плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — И будет лучше, если вы будете шпилить в виртуалке. Мне Хината говорил, что ты любитель компактных гаджетов, но в нашем случае от виртуалки я вижу пользу, а от приставки — не очень.

Кенма не то чтобы не любил новомодные игры с максимальным погружением. Просто чтобы получить от такой игры удовольствие, нужно было потратить столько денег, что он был к этому пока не готов. А покупать средненький шлем, от которого через час начнут болеть голова и глаза, и пытаться установить весь прожорливый софт на свою неплохую, но очень обычную приставку, Кенма не видел смысла.

То, что подготовила для него Саэко, могло обеспечить «полное погружение» с лихвой. Она даже не поленилась сводить Кенму к 3D-сканеру, а потом распечатать для него индивидуальный подшлемник.

— Так точно ничего не будет жать и натирать, — пояснила она. — А то если брать стандартные, почти наверняка через пару часов учешешься весь, потому что он на ухо и на лоб как-то неудобно давит.

Теперь Кенма примерял шлем и думал, что не зря все-таки Хината говорил о том, какая у FABLife отличная команда.

«Ойкава» тоже надел такой, и Кенма видел его голопроекцию. В «Хрониках» можно было брать какой-то из стандартных аватаров, дизайнить свой — или отсканировать себя и играть в «своем» теле. ЗD-модель андроида в системе уже была, его сканировали еще до запуска. Кенма тогда решил, что тоже вполне может играть «собой» — в сеть он выходить все равно не планировал, а вдвоем так было даже в чем-то интереснее.

— Какое ты будешь использовать имя? – спросил «Ойкава».

— Свое, — отозвался Кенма.

— Я тогда тоже?

Кенма на секунду задумался. В конце концов, в игре он может назвать персонажа хоть полосатым баобабом, какие к нему могут быть претензии?

А имя, придуманное Саэко, и правда очень подходило тестовой модели. И, если честно, просто нравилось Кенме.

— Нет. Тебе поменяем.

Андроид с интересом уставился на Кенму.

— Куроо. Куроо Тецуро.

— Хм. Нормальное имя. А ничего, что слишком нормальное?

— Мне нравится, — Кенма неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Принято. Какую выберем локацию и миссию?

«Хроники Пандоры» были масштабной игрой. Можно было исследовать джунгли, отправиться под воду, в космос, шататься по многолюдному городу или пересекать пустыню на древнем двухместном самолетике — такие и остались уже, наверное, только в музеях авиации и в компьютерных играх.

Кенма больше всего любил космические миссии. И ему было интересно, что выберет андроид.

— На твое усмотрение.

— Ха, — андроид выразительно изогнул бровь. — Ты мне ничего не рассказывал о своих игровых предпочтениях, и этой информации нет в твоем профайле. Уверен?

— Да, — просто ответил Кенма. — Мне любопытно, что ты сам захочешь.

— Хм, — «Ойкава» полистал меню. — Космическая миссия, доставка секретных документов на земную базу в Дельте Спящей Змеи. В процессе миссии возможны аварийные ситуации, контакты с дружески и не очень настроенными инопланетными видами, перестройка курса. Пойдет?

— Вполне.

— Боевая часть за мной, — андроид улыбнулся. – Файтер Куроо Тецуро к твоим услугам. К миссии готов.

— Навигатор Козуме Кенма, — в тон ему отозвался Кенма. — К миссии готов.

 

— Все, — через четыре часа Кенма стащил с себя шлем, — это круто, но на сегодня хватит.

Он, конечно, играл бы еще, но они дошли до точки, в которой можно было взять паузу и отложить игру почти безболезненно. И судя по развитию, дальше сюжетная линия могла только активизироваться, и тогда они бы точно не оторвались от миссии еще часа два.

Играть в виртуалке было интереснее, но и утомительнее, и теперь Кенме ужасно хотелось яблочный пирог, какао и поваляться на диване с чем-нибудь вроде примитивного маджонга — разгрузить мозги.

— Ух, — андроид отложил шлем на полку. — Слушай, а не знаешь, здесь можно достать комбинезоны для виртуалки? Было бы еще круче.

Кенма взглянул на часы.

— Все уже разошлись, наверное. Я завтра спрошу у Саэко. Или у Укая.

— Лучше у Саэко, — «Ойкава» потянулся. — Укай нудный, начнет спрашивать, чего, зачем.

— Ну так и Саэко начнет, — заметил Кенма. — Это же все корпоративное, точно нужно будет заполнять какие-то формы.

— Значит, корпоративная нудность, — резюмировал андроид. — Как все печально.

— Много ты понимаешь.

Конечно, Кенма и сам не слишком любил все эти формы и отчетности, когда из-за какой-то ерунды внезапно нужно было стрясти три электронных подписи с людей, находящихся в разных часовых поясах. Да даже тест-репорты иногда вгоняли его в тоску, хотя вот их точно было бы глупо считать бесполезными.

Но такая махина, как IAS, вряд ли могла обойтись совсем без бюрократии, и ее уровень Кенма находил вполне терпимым.

А этот тут выпендривается.

Хотя Кенма все равно слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он зевнул и потер лицо ладонями. А ведь ничем серьезным не занимался же — и все равно.

— Ужинать и спать? — спросил андроид.

— Ничего, что так рано?

— Эй, привет, — «Ойкава» помахал ему, — вообще-то ты решаешь. Я слушаюсь и внемлю.

— А, — Кенма смущенно потер шею. — Я как-то не подумал.

И самое дурацкое, что он ни на секунду не забывал, что рядом с ним — не человек, андроид.

Но держать в голове, что они с ним должны общаться не совсем на равных, упрямо не получалось.

 

— Кстати, — спросил «Ойкава», когда Кенма уже собирался уходить в спальню, — ничего, если я фильмы пока посмотрю? Я в наушниках, мешать не буду.

— Ну да. А что ты хочешь посмотреть?

— «Звездные войны». Не знаю пока, правда, с чего начать — с первого или со второго цикла.

— Ты же их сегодня так обсуждал за обедом, — растерянно отозвался Кенма. И чуть не продолжил: «Разве ты их еще не видел?»

Когда, спрашивается, если «Ойкаву» включили этим утром.

— Ага, — кивнул андроид, что-то листая на планшете. — И теперь хочу посмотреть.

— Ты же знаешь сюжет, — не выдержал Кенма. — Вы там еще обсуждали в деталях, что повстанцы в первых фильмах выезжали на чистом везении.

— Так поэтому мне и стало интересно.

Кенма понадеялся, что его взгляд был достаточно выразителен.

«Ойкава» засмеялся:

— Не надо так на меня смотреть. Я же могу все синопсисы скачать из сети и пройтись по всяким тематическим группам, чтобы сделать вид, что разбираюсь. Для болтовни достаточно, а для какого-то собственного впечатления — нет. А мне стало любопытно. Ну и вообще космические саги — хорошая, годная тема.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Кенма. — Удачного просмотра тогда.

Когда он читал документацию, все казалось намного проще и понятней.

 

На следующий день Кенма проснулся от навязчивой вибрации браслета. С трудом разлепив глаза, он взглянул на телефон. Ну конечно.

Он честно собирался встать в семь, но утренний автопилот был к такому не готов — зато всегда был готов нажать на «отложить». Кенма поморщился. Никто, конечно, не настаивал на том, чтобы он соблюдал какой-то стандартный график, но все равно было как-то неуютно просыпаться почти в девять, когда живешь в офисе.

А если бы кто-то, тот же Хината, например, решил заглянуть с утра пораньше?

Кенма вздохнул и поднялся с постели. Большим плюсом квартиры было то, что можно было умыться и позавтракать, не выходя из комнаты, в которой он спал. Как и все совы, Кенма не слишком любил начало дня и время, нужное, чтобы проснуться, предпочитал проводить в одиночестве.

Он немного опасался, что после вчерашней инициативы с обедом андроид мог решить разбудить его и начать предлагать какие-нибудь утренние активности. Что там было сейчас популярно среди активных и компанейских? Новая волна йоги? Кенма представил, как андроид делает какое-нибудь «приветствие солнцу», и улыбнулся, а потом прислушался.

Из гостиной не доносилось ни звука. Похоже, «Ойкава» все еще смотрел кино — или сам ушел в спящий режим.

Кенма поковырялся в тарелке с хлопьями, допил кофе и решил, что нужно выходить. Даже если андроиду неплохо и одному, проверять Кенме нужно было не его самодостаточность.

«Ойкава» действительно себя чувствовал преотлично. Он устроился в кресле-мешке посреди комнаты и сосредоточенно наблюдал за космическими баталиями. Кенма кашлянул. Андроид никак на него не отреагировал — похоже, у наушников была отличная звукоизоляция.

Кенма подумал, что если бы на его месте был Шоё, он бы точно попробовал подкрасться к андроиду и проверить, дернется ли он от внезапного «бу!» и тычка в спину. Вообще-то это тоже можно было считать тестом — «идеальный» во всем андроид должен был обладать и железными нервами.

Кенма осторожно сделал несколько шагов к креслу и уже собирался не пихать, конечно, но резко положить руку на плечо андроида, однако тут «Ойкава» обернулся к нему. Улыбался он широко и так ехидно, что стало ясно: он был давно в курсе присутствия Кенмы.

— Хм. Привет, — сказал Кенма. Не то чтобы ему стало неловко. Хотя нет, все-таки стало. Он же сам терпеть не мог подобные шуточки и всегда ужасно злился, если кто-то вот так подкрадывался, когда он был погружен в игру.

— Привет, — протянул «Ойкава». — Как спалось?

— Хорошо. Как фильмы?

— Отлично. Я даже не ожидал, что будет так круто, — засмеялся андроид. — Отзывы были самые разные.

— Ну, — Кенма подумал секунду и устроился в соседнем кресле, — ясное дело, что кому-то могло не понравиться. И там слишком много фильмов, чтобы все были одинаково хорошими.

— А ты все видел?

— Нет, — Кенма покачал головой. — Кажется, пару фильмов из второго цикла. Но давно, и я их уже почти не помню.

— О! — «Ойкава» резко повернулся к нему. — Так давай вместе посмотрим!

— Ты же только что смотрел.

— Я готов пересматривать, — глаза андроида блестели.

Интересно, потенциал к задротству — это в данном случае был баг или фича? Ни один нормальный человек на памяти Кенмы не соглашался пересматривать — или переигрывать — что-то сразу же после окончания. А Кенма всегда немного жалел об этом — сам-то он как раз был готов тут же покупать билет на следующий сеанс, если фильм ему по-настоящему нравился. Хорошо, что по-настоящему ему что-то нравилось довольно редко.

— Так что? — повторил «Ойкава». — Или у тебя уже другие планы на сегодня?

Планы, точно. Вчера Кенма совсем забыл проверить почту, а Ячи должна была что-то ответить насчет «кмнкции». Он поднялся.

— Про планы сейчас уточню. Но если от нас никому ничего не нужно, то я «за».

 

Планшет, с которого Кенма сейчас проверял почту, остался в спальне. Он так привык проводить все рабочее время за стационарной машиной, что так и не удосужился настроить уведомления о входящих письмах и доступ к имейлу на браслете, но теперь это точно стоило сделать.

Сообщений во входящих было немного. Саэко прислала ему несколько снимков реального андроида, для которого писали модуль Ойкавы Тоору, с припиской: «Вот таким будет наш обаяшка. Поспорили с Укаем. Я считаю, что его купит какая-то древняя европейка, строгая тетка в мехах и бриллиантах. Укай сказал, что за него будут драться юные фифы из селебритиз с платиновыми папочкиными кредитками. Что выберешь?»

Кенма фыркнул и быстро набрал: «Он уже успел стать фанатом ЗВ. Я выбираю гика-изобретателя, который случайно заработал несколько миллиардов».

Ответ от Саэко пришел моментально: «Это все ТВОЕ ПАГУБНОЕ ВЛИЯНИЕ».

У них что там, подобралась команда любителей капслока?

Кенма пролистнул несколько писем корпоративной рассылки — в них все равно никогда не бывало ничего важного.

Ответ от Ячи был последним – она вчера написала ему почти сразу.

«Завтра Укай весь день занят, а он нам будет нужен. Среда, 11:00, наш кабинет? И уточни агенду, пожалуйста. Спасибо!»

Кенма на секунду задумался. Неясных моментов появилось уже больше. Он застрочил:

«Привет! На данный момент:

1\. Несоответствие описанию ОС: поведение с владельцем отличается от заданного в спецификациях. Причина: быстрая подстройка под личность владельца.

2\. Инициативность. Должен ли модуль Ойкавы Тоору следить за графиком владельца без предварительной постановки этой задачи?

3\. Интересы. У лчн модулей заданы заранее какие-то вкусы?

Время — ок, отлично».

Вроде бы все. Больше в почте не было ни важных сообщений, ни митинг-реквестов.  
Кенма заблокировал планшет, бросил его на кровать и вышел в общую комнату:

— Я готов.

Андроид улыбнулся и показал ему большой палец.

— У меня тут фанта, яблочные чипсы, карамельный попкорн и пульт от штор. Устраивайся, а потом я устрою нам полное затемнение.

— А откуда…

— Успел опросить твоих коллег, — «Ойкава» ухмыльнулся.

Кенма закатил глаза. Этот андроид был слишком инициативным.

Хотя, если честно, это было круто.

 

— Так, давай на этом остановимся, — андроид потянулся к пульту и нажал на паузу.

— Эй! — возмутился Кенма.

— В этом цикле девять фильмов. И три сайд-стори. И в первом цикле девять. Сразу все посмотреть никак не получится. Так что можно прерваться и сходить пообедать.

— Зануда, — буркнул Кенма.

— Ой, тоже мне. Вот посреди фильма отрываться было бы не в тему.

— Ладно, — он вздохнул и поднялся. — Идем обедать. Только сегодня ни с кем не знакомься, пожалуйста.

За фильмами они провели больше пяти часов, а с учетом того, что Кенма и встал не слишком рано, столовая уже практически опустела, так что они без проблем заняли столик на двоих. Кенма раскрыл коробку с лапшой, а андроид, устроившись напротив, подпер щеку рукой и выжидающе уставился на него.

— Что? 

— Ты не сказал, как тебе фильмы.

— Я захотел смотреть дальше.

— А подробнее?

Кенма нахмурился:

— Что ты от меня хочешь?

Наверное, это прозвучало грубо, но андроид не обиделся — или не подал виду.

— Мне интересно, что тебе понравилось. Хочу сравнить.

Кенма отложил палочки.

— Тогда ты первый.

— Это еще почему?

Кенма на секунду задумался, потом сказал:

— У меня нет причин корректировать ответ в зависимости от того, что ты скажешь. У тебя — есть. А мне интересно именно твое мнение.

— Ну ладно, — покачал головой андроид. — Принято. Те парни, помнишь? Один шастал по планетам и доставлял всякие штуки, а второй сидел на их базе и занимался координированием процесса, собирал информацию.

Кенма кивнул.

— У них очень крутое взаимодействие. И классная связка в плане скиллов. Мне понравилось, потому что я сам, пожалуй, как-то так бы хотел.

— Собирать информацию?

— Делать что-то с таким отличным напарником, — засмеялся андроид. — Я серьезно. Их показали не так уж много, но все равно было заметно, насколько они друг другу доверяют и как они давно и отлично спелись. Хотя я успел посмотреть еще один из вбоквелов, он полностью про этих двоих. В общем, пока они у меня в любимчиках.

— Ясно, — тихо ответил Кенма.

— Теперь ты.

— Истребители. Очень крутые истребители во втором фильме.

Кенма увидел, что лицо андроида буквально вытянулось:

— И все? Это все, что тебе понравилось?

— Главным образом, — кивнул Кенма и взял палочки. — Приятного аппетита.

У него не было никаких причин корректировать свой ответ. Просто не хотелось говорить правду.

 

Когда-то в детстве Кенма мечтал, чтобы у него был лучший друг. Самый-самый, без дураков.

Сначала он думал, что они с идеальным другом были бы во всем похожи — он был бы таким же тихим, спокойным и любил бы видеоигры.

Потом, став чуть старше, Кенма понял, что ошибался. Его идеальный друг был бы другим. Наверное, он был бы немножко старше и смелее, скорее всего, куда более открытым, и рядом с ним можно было бы меньше беспокоиться о взаимодействии с окружающим миром.

Воображаемый друг Кенмы любил рассказывать всякие интересные штуки и умел слушать. Ему необязательно было даже любить видеоигры, достаточно, чтобы он нормально относился к тому, что для Кенмы время с приставкой — важный и нужный отдых.

Они были бы разными, но все равно понимали друг друга и друг другу доверяли.

И Кенму во время просмотра зацепило взаимодействие тех же героев, потому что он тоже «хотел бы так».

Вот только если это была такая интуитивная подстройка искусственного интеллекта под владельца, то это было слишком. Просто слишком.

Кенма никогда ни с кем не обсуждал свою идею «идеального друга». И не был готов делать это сейчас.

Он отставил коробку с лапшой:

— Я все. Идем смотреть дальше?

— Идем, — «Ойкава» поднялся.

У лестницы Кенма тронул андроида за рукав:

— Посмотрим следующей сайд-стори про которую ты говорил? Мне те двое тоже понравились.

Андроид не стал оборачиваться к нему, но Кенма все равно увидел, что он улыбнулся — едва заметно, краешком рта. Той самой особенной теплой улыбкой.

— Окей. Принято.

 

— Кенма! Ты назеваешься когда-нибудь?

Укай сердито уставился на него.

— Извините, — буркнул Кенма и натянул ворот свитера повыше.

Они с «Ойкавой» вчера до трех ночи смотрели «Звездные войны», а потом еще пару часов проговорили, пока Кенма не начал окончательно клевать носом, а андроид — разряжаться и подтормаживать. Об этом Кенма тоже написал Укаю прямо тогда, под утро. Мог бы быть доволен, что он так ответственно подходит к работе.

— А потому что ночью спать нужно, а не... не знаю, чем вы там занимались!

Саэко фыркнула. По мнению Кенмы, Укай ничего смешного не сказал. И вообще сегодня они все казались ему абсолютно невыносимыми. Кенма почти проспал начало совещания, не успел ничего поесть, в голове было мутно от недосыпа, и его раздражали все.

Кроме андроида.

И это раздражало тоже.

«Ойкава» уселся прямо на один из свободных столов, проигнорировав стулья. Укай смерил его неодобрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. «Все верно, правила или для всех, или ни для кого», — чуть злорадно подумал Кенма. Нормально на стульях сидели только Ячи и он. Даже Шоё взобрался на стол и теперь нетерпеливо болтал ногами.

— Ну что? Начинаем же уже, да?

— Если Козуме-кун уже проснулся, то можем и начинать.

Кенма поморщился, но поправлять не стал. Укай был явно тоже не в духе.

— Я всем писал, что хотел обсудить. Такая быстрая подстройка — это нормально? Поведение с учетом этой подстройки не очень похоже на то, что было описано.

— Я просто схватываю на лету, — пояснил андроид. — Мистер совершенство, вы что, ожидали меньшего?

— По-моему, очень похоже на описание, — засмеялся Шимада. — Наглый и выпендривается. Кенма, тебя что, правда не устраивает, что с тобой он себя ведет поспокойнее?

Кенма вздохнул:

— Вопрос не в том, что устраивает или не устраивает меня. Это нормально для вашей имплементации?

Его-то как раз все устраивало более чем полностью.

— Ты такой зануда, просто прелесть, — Саэко с хрустом разгрызла карамельку, вытащила из вазочки еще одну конфету и протянула Кенме. — Хочешь?

— Нет, — Кенма качнул головой. — А насчет инициативы? В каких рамках… так, а вы точно уверены, что ему стоит все это слушать?

Андроид немедленно скорчил жалобную рожицу:

— Ты же меня не прогонишь!

— Хитока? — Укай взглянул на Ячи. Она чуть покраснела — наверное, волновалась.

— То, о чем писал Кенма, вполне в границах нормы. Мы задумывали, чтобы андроид вел себя максимально похоже на человека, так что он вполне может проявлять инициативу в рамках бытовых ситуаций. И не только, наверное. Основное — он не может пытаться человека к чему-то принуждать…

— А ныть — считается за «принуждать»? — заинтересовался Шимада. — Вынести мозг так, чтобы было проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет?

— Вообще-то владелец всегда может напрямую приказать андроиду. Вот просто сказать ему прекратить — и точка! — возмутилась Ячи. — А вы что-то странное себе придумываете.

— Я ничего плохого не хотел сказать, просто поинтересовался, — поднял руки Шимада.

— Хорошо, ясно, — сказал Кенма. — А круг интересов?

— Да, — подал голос «Ойкава», — я тоже не понял, как это работает.

— Это к Укаю, — Саэко вытащила из вазочки еще один леденец.

Укай нахмурился.

— Если владелец точно никак не обозначил свои интересы в какой-то области, то срабатывает рандом.

— Это в смысле? — андроид подался вперед. Похоже, эта тема его действительно волновала.

— В самом прямом, — развел руками Укай. — На вопрос о том, что тебе нравится из, ну, например, детективов, система обратится в базу данных и выберет случайный из имеющихся в наличии.

— И все? — андроид, кажется, был разочарован.

— Не совсем, — усмехнулся Укай. — Дальше этот выбор будет влиять на последующие выборы, которые можно с ним как-то связать. Ты будешь выбирать истории с похожей сюжетной линией, симпатизировать персонажам того же типажа, что и в первой выбранной книге. Да даже если в этой книге герои, например, постоянно жрали пиццу и запивали ее яблочным соком, ты тоже будешь выделять эти продукты.

— Вау, — андроид задумчиво покусал ноготь на большом пальце. — Неплохо.

— Ну, — скромно уточнил Укай, — это оно так задумано. Сам понимаешь, я привел достаточно простой пример. Оттестировать, что оно будет так раскручиваться в ста процентах ситуаций, мы, само собой, не могли.

— Все равно неплохо, — андроид поднялся. — Это же был последний вопрос на повестке дня?

— Ты начал тупить ночью, — напомнил Кенма.

— Это тоже нормально, — отмахнулся Укай. — Батарея слабая, когда он разряжается, он себя чувствует так же, как ты, когда готов отрубиться где угодно. Вот как сейчас.

Кенма наморщил нос, но спорить не стал.

В дверях «Ойкава» тронул его за плечо:

— Эй, ты собирался спросить насчет комбинезонов.

— Точно, — спохватился Кенма. — Саэко-сан.

— Что, мальчики? — Саэко подошла к ним, а потом вдруг дернула андроида за челку: — Ты все-таки считаешь, что получилось плохо и прическу нужно менять?

«Ойкава» расхохотался:

— Ни за что! В этом моя уникальность.

Кенма легонько пнул его — вот нечего разводить тут болтовню — и сказал:

— Я хотел узнать, есть у нас в офисе комбинезоны для виртуалки, которые можно взять на время?

Саэко наморщила лоб:

— По-моему, комбинезонов нет. Но со следующей недели освобождают капсулы виртуальной реальности, и вроде они ни на каком другом проекте пока нужны не будут. Это даже круче, так что можете себе забронировать. С понедельника.

— Круто! — обрадовался «Ойкава». — Кенма, сделаешь?

— Ага, — неуверенно отозвался Кенма.

Не мог же он сказать: «В понедельник тебя уже не будет, а новая личность совсем не обязательно захочет зависать в игрушках».

 

Среду и четверг Кенма и «Ойкава» провели, переключаясь с «Хроник Пандоры» на «Звездные войны». Весь этот рабочий процесс больше напоминал идеальные летние каникулы, когда ты занимаешься любимой бесполезной ерундой и почти не думаешь о приближающемся начале учебы.

Или вечере пятницы.

Еще ни разу за все время своей работы в IAS Козуме Кенма не хотел, чтобы пятница не наступала. Ни разу — до этой недели.

Часов в восемь в четверг Кенма стянул шлем и твердо сказал:

— Хватит.

— Порядок, дисциплина и режим дня? — подхватил андроид.

— У меня просто глаза уже болят, — признался Кенма. — Так что я на сегодня все — и с игрой, и с кино. Извини.

— Ясно.

«Ойкава» покрутил шлем, положил его на полку и как-то завис.

— Что?

—Ты спать пойдешь?

Кенма задумался. Он вообще-то уже клевал носом, но уходить так рано не хотелось. К тому же, он так и не сказал.

— Давай просто посидим, — наконец отозвался он.

Кажется, андроид обрадовался.

Они уселись рядом на диване: «Ойкава» вытянул ноги, Кенма подтянул колени к подбородку и обнял себя руками. Он мерз, и даже система климат-контроля не очень-то помогала.

Они сидели молча несколько минут, а потом андроид вздохнул:

— Если ты не планируешь сейчас сказать, что ты замерз и уходишь, я бы предложил сменить дислокацию.

— А? — Кенма удивленно повернулся к нему.

— Пол с подогревом, толстый ковер, там будет, во-первых, немного теплее…

— Да ладно, — перебил его Кенма.

— А во-вторых, будет удобнее сделать так, как я предложу, — продолжил андроид и опустился на пол. Теперь он сидел, опираясь спиной о диван. — Иди сюда.

Он протянул Кенме руку.

— Куда?.. Эй!

«Ойкава» стянул Кенму вниз и притянул к себе.

— Эй, — повторил Кенма, но уже не так возмущенно. Сидеть, обнявшись с андроидом, было ощутимо теплее.

— Если мы будем так сидеть, тебе будет тепло. Я же горячий, — андроид фыркнул.

«Как кот, — вспомнил Кенма. — Как будто его все время лихорадит».

— Ладно, — он повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Вообще-то обычно Кенма терпеть не мог находиться с кем-то рядом, ненавидел, когда его трогали, и радовался, если в поездке везло оказаться без соседей. Но с андроидом было почему-то спокойно.

Как будто они дружили всю жизнь, и это было нормой — сидеть вот так, вжимаясь в чужую спину и чувствуя, как тебе горячо дышат в ухо. Если бы Кенме еще неделю назад кто-то сказал, что ему так будет нормально, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Вообще интересно, — сказал «Ойкава» тихо, — как работает этот их алгоритм с формированием интересов. Пока прошло совсем немного времени, очень любопытно раскручивать эту цепочку.

— Получается, ты тогда выбрал космическую миссию из-за разговора про «Звездные войны»?

— Ага.

— Хорошо, — Кенма подышал на пальцы, — что вы не стали обсуждать какие-нибудь фильмы про животных.

— Почему?

— В «Хрониках» есть миссия по спасению редких видов. Я ее пробовал, она мне ужасно не понравилась. А ты бы тогда выбрал ее, наверное.

Андроид фыркнул и подул Кенме в затылок.

— А так тебя все устроило, да?

— Ну, я люблю космические миссии, — пожал плечами Кенма. — А почему тогда именно эти персонажи в «ЗВ»?

— Ммм. Наверное, по итогам они похожи на то, как мы играли? Если уж одно цепляется за другое.

— Похожи…

А еще похожи на ту идеальную воображаемую дружбу, которую себе когда-то придумал Кенма. Наверное, каждый подростком придумывал что-то такое. И не может быть, чтобы ни у кого никогда не совпадал с кем-то другим этот паззл.

Кенма снова подтянул колени к груди. Так, свернувшись, было почему-то чуточку проще.

— Ты чего? Все равно холодно?

Кенма сделал глубокий вдох. Все равно нужно сказать.

— Куро. Тебя завтра вечером отключают.

Он ожидал, что андроид вздрогнет. Громко удивится. Отпустит тупую шутку — отреагирует хоть сколько-то эмоционально.

Вместо этого андроид фыркнул ему в ухо:

— А задротские замашки у меня все от тебя. Хотя мне тоже больше понравилось игровое имя.

— Тебе оно подходит, — тихо отозвался Кенма и попытался встать. Он сейчас уйдет, ляжет спать и сможет не думать…

Андроид аккуратно удержал его за плечи.

— Тебе уже совсем со мной надоело, да?

Кенма почувствовал себя еще хуже.

— Не надоело.

— Тогда посидим еще, ладно?

— Только не просто так, — попросил Кенма. Если уж оставаться, то нужно было чем-то заглушить мысли. — Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь.

— О чем?

«Это же ты “раскрепощенный и коммуникабельный”, — подумал Кенма. — А я не умею болтать ради болтовни. Я вообще не умею болтать».

Его взгляд упал на «Полуночников» на стене. Саэко же все это специально придумывала, чтобы «было о чем поговорить».

— О картине? — предложил Кенма и тут же почувствовал себя страшно глупо. Об изобразительном искусстве он знал примерно ничего. О чем тут можно было говорить?

Андроид засмеялся:

— Ладно. И кто ты на этой картине?

— Что?

— Я могу заглянуть в сеть и пересказать тебе биографию художника или чью-то статью про эту картину, но…

— …какой это тогда разговор, — продолжил за него Кенма.

— Так что?

Кенма уставился на «Полуночников». Он не мог бы при всем желании проассоциировать себя ни с мужчиной за стойкой, ни с джентльменами в шляпах, ни уж точно с барышней в алом платье.

— Меня здесь нет, — наконец сказал он.

— Это читерство, — заметил андроид.

— Неа, — Кенма помотал головой. — Меня нет, потому что я наблюдаю за ними из окна дома напротив.

— Сталкер, значит?

— Просто полуночник. И, — Кенма увлекся, — двое из них приходят в это место постоянно. А один, который рядом с девушкой, сегодня появился впервые. И мне интересно, как он туда забрел, потому что…

— …в это место редко приходят новые люди, — подхватил андроид.

— А ты?

— А меня тоже нет, — «Ойкава» устроил подбородок на макушке у Кенмы. — Я еще только иду туда, чтобы как раз встретиться с этим парнем в синем. Он передаст мне документы.

— Деловая встреча? — слегка разочарованно протянул Кенма.

— Нет, конечно. Секретные документы, которые я должен передать нашему новому связующему. И это будешь ты.

— Почему это? — Кенма возмутился. — Куда ты меня впутываешь?

— Тебя завербовали, — с удовольствием сказал андроид. — Спокойная жизнь скоро закончится. Но поверь, тебе понравится.

— Пф, — Кенма подтянул ворот худи повыше. — Убеди меня. Расскажи какую-нибудь историю. Шпионскую.

— С погонями и перестрелками?

— Ммм, нет, — Кенма устроился поудобней. — С жутко секретными документами и схемами. С тайными шифрами и конспиративными квартирами.

— Принято, — «Ойкава» хмыкнул. — Если выберу что-то слишком банальное, пинай.

И хотя история была увлекательной, Кенма сам не заметил, как задремал. А когда проснулся, был уже в своей кровати. Она была не разобрана, но Кенму кто-то — хотя вполне понятно, кто — заботливо укрыл пледом.

Он включил часы на браслете. Семь двадцать три. Утро пятницы.

 

К предпоследнему рабочему дню Кенма чувствовал себя сбитым с толку и вымотанным — но совсем не так, как ожидал. Ему было хорошо с андроидом. За четыре дня у Кенмы появилось ощущение, что он нашел друга.

И постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что все это — ненастоящее, просто качественный поведенческий модуль, способный отлично подстроиться под кого угодно. Как там было в рекламе FABLife про чудеса? «Вы в них верите»? Кенма готов был поверить.

Почти всю пятницу они провели, играя в «Хроники». Космическая миссия оказалась увлекательной и длинной, так что закончить ее все равно бы не получилось, но у Кенмы вообще не получалось сосредоточиться на игре.

После того, как они в третий раз провалили несложное задание, «Ойкава» стащил шлем.

— Так. Тебе либо стало неинтересно играть, либо ты из-за чего-то на нервах. Ставлю на второй вариант.

— А если не угадал? — буркнул Кенма.

— Можешь дать мне по носу, — серьезно ответил андроид.

Кенма уселся на диван, подтянул колени к груди и натянул капюшон.

Скоро ему нужно будет отвести андроида к Укаю. Его отключат.

А Кенма пойдет и спросит у Ячи, почему этот «Ойкава» должен был быть шумным, болтливым и поверхностным — именно таким его Кенма себе представил после всех описаний и буклетов, — а оказался настолько внимательным, заботливым и чутким.

Нет, не то. Почему он проявлял эти внимание и чуткость так, что Кенма ничуть не устал от его общества за эти дни — и теперь ужасно не хотел его отпускать. Это все было просто нечестно.

— Эй, — «Ойкава» подошел к Кенме и присел перед ним на корточки. Теперь андроид смотрел на него снизу вверх, все так же серьезно и внимательно.

«У тебя же не заботливый модуль, — ужасно хотелось сказать Кенме. — Сделай, наконец, какую-нибудь глупость, ляпни что-то дурацкое, не веди себя так, как будто ты настоящий и беспокоишься».

И андроид сделал.

Обнял Кенму за плечи и как-то очень ловко стащил с кресла к себе на пол. И, не отпуская, шепнул:

— Это из сугубо практических соображений. Когда человека что-то тревожит, объятия помогают снять напряжение.

Он был очень горячий, Кенме даже показалось, что горячее, чем вчера. «А какие у него вообще границы нормальной температуры? Они это проверяли? — подумал Кенма. — Надо будет спросить Укая».

Нужно было отстраниться, поблагодарить и сказать, что все в порядке. Можно было уточнить, по каким именно признакам андроид вычислил душевный раздрай Кенмы — это тоже могло бы пригодиться в отчете для Ячи.

Вместо этого он вцепился в рубашку «Ойкавы» — отчаянно, как будто пытался удержать. Все равно личностный модуль обнулят, и воспоминания об этом неловком и стыдном эпизоде останутся только у Кенмы.

— Эй, — тихо сказал андроид, — все будет нормально. Все будет хорошо.

Кенма глубоко вдохнул и наконец отодвинулся.

— Извини.

— Все нормально, — повторил андроид. — Ты человек, ты переживаешь, это естественно.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо сказал Кенма, не поднимая взгляда, — как ты сам не переживаешь.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Так ты из-за… — у «Ойкавы» как-то странно изменился голос, — из-за меня?

— А из-за кого еще? — Кенма наконец поднял голову.

— Ого, — андроид засмеялся. — Вау.

А потом наклонился к Кенме так, что они теперь соприкасались лбами, и шепнул:

— Спасибо.

Кенма успел заметить, что радужки андроида опять стали зеркальными, — а потом он закрыл глаза.

 

Когда Укай пришел за «Ойкавой», Кенма уже почти успокоился. Хотя никогда, никогда он не мог даже предположить, что монотонная работа тестировщика заставит его так переживать.

Ждать разговора с Ячи до завтра не хотелось. Хотелось поскорее разобраться с отчетом, а потом проспать сутки, а проснувшись, решить, что все хорошее ему просто приснилось.

Браслет замигал новым сообщением. Отправитель был незнакомый.

«Привет! Мы закончили с капсулами для виртуалки еще вчера, так что пользуйтесь». И смайлик.

А если бы это письмо пришло утром, они с Куро успели бы попробовать, как это — играть в «Хроники» в капсулах виртуальной реальности.

Кенма понял, что опять думает об андроиде его «игровым» именем, которое так удачно придумала Саэко. Оно и правда ему очень подходило.

Кенма закусил губу, потом взял со стола планшет и набрал: «Ячи, привет! А сегодня не получится с отчетом?».

Ответ пришел почти сразу: «Привет! Да, вполне. Я в нашем кабинете, буду в офисе еще пару часов. Заходи».

 

— Кенма-кун, — обрадованно поднялась ему навстречу Ячи, когда Кенма вошел в комнату. — Вы уже? Ой…

Наверное, выражение лица у Кенмы было похоронное.

Он кивнул. Не нужно было уточнять, какое «уже» имела в виду Ячи.

Уже — закончили с модулем личности «Ойкава Тоору». Укай, наверное, сейчас как раз отключал андроида, чтобы начать сносить ОС.

— Прости, — голос Ячи прозвучал так виновато, как будто она лично приказала забрать андроида у Кенмы. — Нужно было это обсудить до начала работы.

— Все нормально, — Кенма покачал головой.

Что можно было обсуждать? Нужно было сказать ему заранее, что андроид будет таким хорошим, что он за пять дней успеет к нему привязаться и будет чувствовать себя, как будто предает друга? А потом еще раз, и еще?

Мог бы и сам додуматься.

— Все нормально, — повторил Кенма. — Ничего, если я заполню чеклисты к понедельнику?

Все равно там не было ничего полезного, вот этот момент они не забыли обсудить.

— Да, конечно, — кивнула Ячи. — Мне важнее твое общее впечатление. Насколько тебе было комфортно с ним общаться, насколько он соответствует описанию, что-то в этом духе.

Кенма мог бы ответить, что общаться с андроидом было даже слишком комфортно, вот только с Кенмой он был абсолютно не похож на жизнерадостное трепло из буклета.

— Соответствие неполное. Вернее, я его почти не увидел.

Ячи нахмурилась.

— А что именно было не так? Или ты о том же, что мы обсуждали в среду?

— О том же, да, — Кенма кивнул. — И ты видела, как он знакомился с командой. А потом он в понедельник точно так же вел себя с девушкой в столовой, которая подошла с ним познакомиться. И это было вполне похоже на описание.

Кенма замолчал. Объяснить, как именно «не так» вел себя андроид все остальное время, оказалось не так-то просто.

— Я, — он отвернулся и посмотрел на стену, — не очень люблю находиться рядом с такими людьми, как этот Ойкава Тоору. В смысле, по описанию. Если бы он продолжал вести себя так же, я бы от него очень быстро устал.

— Но? — Ячи сцепила пальцы.

— Со мной он себя вел совсем по-другому. Гораздо более… сдержанно.

— Отстраненно?

— Нет, просто спокойнее и серьезнее. И внимательнее.

— О, — сказала Ячи, — ага. Значит, модуль подстраивается под личность владельца успешнее, чем мы думали.

— То есть это вроде как ожидаемый результат? — уточнил Кенма.

Ячи смущенно улыбнулась:

— Не совсем ожидаемый. Это лучше, чем мы рассчитывали.

Кенма не стал спрашивать, зачем тогда была вся эта чехарда с десятком разных ОС, если в итоге они все равно пытались сделать так, чтобы подстройка была индивидуальной. В конце концов, это тоже мог быть вариант перестраховки.

— Я пойду тогда, — сказал он.

— Да, — кивнула Ячи. — Спасибо. И не забудь, пожалуйста, в понедельник отдать Укай-сану чеклисты и общий отчет.

— Ага.

Уже у двери Кенма вспомнил.

— А в понедельник?..

Ячи заглянула в планшет.

— Укай-сан установит ОС «Акааши Кейджи» на тестовую модель и принесет в вашу квартиру. Сможешь начать работу часов в двенадцать.

 

Понаблюдать за активацией модуля «Акааши Кейджи» пришли только Шоё и Саэко.  
Кенма был рад, что не собралась вся толпа, как в прошлый раз. Все равно после придется вести андроида знакомиться с командой заново.

Но сначала Кенма хотел познакомиться с ним заново сам. Ячи не зря смотрела так виновато в пятницу.

Кенма стоял перед стендом, на котором снова был прикреплен андроид. Такой же, как на прошлой неделе — те же сжатые губы, темные ресницы, а когда Кенма его активирует, он, наверное, будет так же ему улыбаться краешком рта.

На этом сходство должно было закончиться. Сдержанный, интровертный личностный модуль, деловой помощник — практически полная противоположность болтливому и нахальному модулю Ойкавы Тоору, к которому Кенма успел так привязаться за пять дней.

— Акааши Кейджи, активация.

Андроид открыл глаза. Кенма замер — он опять забыл посмотреть в описании дефолтную фразу-приветствие. Андроид молчал. И даже не улыбался — просто продолжал смотреть на Кенму серьезно и выжидающе.

— Я Козуме Кенма. Эм, приятно познакомиться.

— Акааши Кейджи, — андроид серьезно кивнул. — Какие будут указания?

Кенма растерянно оглянулся на Саэко. Она подошла ближе и помахала рукой:

— Привет, красавчик! Я Танака Саэко.

— Приятно познакомиться, — андроид снова кивнул, не меняя выражения лица. Кенме показалось, что он на долю секунды дернулся вперед — и до него тут же дошло, что андроид пытался поклониться.

Кенма помнил, что брошюры с моделью Акааши Кейджи выглядели как реклама каких-нибудь деловых костюмов от Армани.

Демонстрирующий безупречную вежливость Куроо Тецуро с его дурацкой челкой был больше похож на студента-раздолбая, внезапно решившего исправиться.

— С «приветиками» было веселее, — констатировала Саэко. — Ну что, отпускаешь его на свободу?

Кенма кивнул. Отстегнул одно крепление, потом второе. Андроид шагнул со стенда — и все-таки поклонился.

— Кенма. Танака-сан.

— Зови меня Саэко.

Кенма отметил про себя, что вообще-то не говорил, что к нему нужно обращаться по имени. Или это из-за того, что он активировал андроида, а с владельцем по умолчанию предполагаются менее формальные отношения?

— А я Хината, — Шоё подскочил к андроиду и поклонился с размаху так, что почти согнулся вдвое.

Саэко расхохоталась:

— Ты что, правда считаешь, что вот это — нормальный формальный поклон?

— Нормальный поклон, — проворчал Шоё, смущенно потирая шею. — Как уж умею.

Кенма взглянул на «Акааши».

Тот смотрел на него и улыбался. Точно так же, как в прошлый понедельник: почти незаметно, краешком рта, но удивительно тепло.

Интересно, а если Кенма сейчас упомянет «Звездные войны», а потом они будут проходить ту же миссию в «Хрониках Пандоры», этот андроид станет таким же, как «Ойкава»? А если нет, насколько сильно он будет отличаться? Ведь все равно он будет подстраиваться под владельца, а значит…

Кенма одернул себя. Правильно сейчас было сделать ровно наоборот. Начать с какой-то другой темы. Со спасения вымирающих видов животных. С городских квестов. С чего-то такого, что запустило бы другой сценарий.

А все его фантазии на тему идеальных друзей — это , в конце концов, только его проблемы, которые не должны затрагивать рабочий процесс.

— Так, — нужно было собраться. — Сейчас идем знакомиться с остальной командой. Рабочий кабинет — на другом этаже.

— Принято, — кивнул «Акааши».

Кенма снова почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось. Это модуль «Ойкавы» на все отвечал «принято». Или просто они все так отвечали?

Возле лестницы андроид тронул Кенму за плечо:

— Аккуратней, тут ступенька дурацкая.

Кенма споткнулся — теперь уж точно на ровном месте, — а потом резко развернулся к «Акааши».

— Ты скачал планы здания?

— Нет еще, — растерянно отозвался андроид. — Я пока не подключался к сети, но если нужно…

— Не нужно, — мотнул головой Кенма.

Он мог бы прямо сейчас спросить, откуда андроид знает про дурацкие ступеньки, но лучше все-таки сначала поговорить с Укаем. Мало ли, может, часть информации все равно сохраняется.

 

Во время знакомства с командой андроид вел себя безупречно вежливо. Ячи снова смущалась и вспыхивала, и Кенма задумался, существует ли хоть одна модель поведения, которая не станет ежеминутно вгонять ее в краску. Может, тот Очень Крутой Тип, которого Шоё пытался изобразить, когда рассказывал Кенме про FABLife? Его она, наверное, будет просто бояться.

А «Акааши» тем временем успел выяснить логин и пароль внутреннего вайфая, уточнить реальный рабочий распорядок команды («Серьезно, сейчас все приходят когда попало, если хочешь кого-то точно застать, приходи к часу-двум»), выяснить, планируются ли в течение недели какие-то встречи, на которых нужно присутствовать Кенме, и даже зачем-то спросил о ближайших корпоративных мероприятиях.

— Ты зануда, да? — сочувственно поинтересовалась у андроида Саэко. — Не представляю, как вы поладите. Наш Кенма тоже зануда, но как-то совсем по-другому.

Андроид ухмыльнулся — и тут же перестал казаться студентом, играющим в серьезного бизнесмена.

— Отлично поладим. Я теперь знаю, что ближайшая неделя у него свободна, а значит, можно будет играть хоть до утра.

— Вы что, уже про игры поговорили? — удивленно спросила Саэко. — Когда успели? Или тебе Хината сказал, что Кенма геймер?

Андроид заулыбался еще шире:

— Я думал, это само собой разумеется, что я буду в курсе таких базовых вещей насчет своего владельца.

— Парень, — Саэко хлопнула его по плечу, — когда ты корчишь такие рожи и говоришь подобные вещи, ты становишься похож на стремного сталкера. Не делай так, ты у нас по задумке серьезный и сдержанный.

— Пунктуальный и практичный, — андроид помахал указательным пальцем. — Так что все вписывается. Что? С рекламными буклетами я тоже ознакомился!

Кенма мысленно прокрутил описания личностной модели из документации. Где-то упоминалось, что он может вот так кривляться? «А где-то упоминалось, что не может?» — оборвал Кенма сам себя. Наверное, нужно было требовать больше подробностей еще до начала тестов, посмотреть список функционала, который создавался для каждой ОС, а не ограничиваться только общими спецификациями. Может быть, так было бы проще понять, насколько результат соответствует изначальной идее. Хотя бы немного проще.

— Вы обедаете все вместе? — «Акааши» подошел к Кенме. — Или у каждого личный график?

Саэко помахала им: мол, идите без меня. Укай глянул на часы и заявил, что ему обедать еще рано.

— Если можно, я с вами, — смущенно отозвалась Ячи. — Если вы не против, конечно.

Андроид взглянул на Кенму.

— Конечно, не против. Шоё, а ты?

— Я тоже с вами!

 

В столовую они снова пришли в то же время, что и в прошлый понедельник, — как раз тогда, когда там было больше всего народу. Кенма огляделся — и тут же увидел Эми. Наверное, ему крупно везло, что всю прошлую неделю они не пересекались. Хотя, может, она заходила только иногда — большая часть рекламщиков работали в другом офисе.

Кенма понадеялся, что девушка их не заметит, но не тут-то было. Андроид был достаточно высоким, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание. Они еще не успели сесть за стол, как Эми приветственно замахала андроиду рукой, поднялась со своего места и направилась к ним.

И в этот раз Кенма не успел обсудить с «Акааши», будут ли они говорить посторонним, что он из себя представляет.

— Ойкава-кун, привет! — радостно протянула Эми, отодвигая стул и присаживаясь рядом. — Как вы поживаете?

Андроид нахмурился.

— Кто, простите? Вы, наверное, меня с кем-то перепутали.

Кенма терпеть не мог навязчивых людей, так что ему было совсем не жаль Эми, когда ее лицо вытянулось:

— Но мы же общались неделю назад. С вами и…

К счастью, нахальные и навязчивые редко интересовались Кенмой. Эми не повезло — его имени она не запомнила, так что Кенма безо всякого сочувствия подтвердил:

— Да, скорее всего, перепутали.

— Ой, тогда извините, — Эми явно расстроилась, но, к радости Кенмы, не стала предлагать познакомиться еще раз. — Прошу прощения, что потревожила.

Стоило ей отойти, как Шоё тут же перегнулся через стол и громко зашептал:

— Это кто? А-а-а, она же иностранка, да? Ты ее знаешь? Откуда ты ее знаешь?

Ячи молчала, но глаза у нее горели любопытством не меньше, чем у Шоё.

Кенма поморщился:

— Не знаю я ее. Она нас с кем-то перепутала, я же сказал.

— Ну ладно, — недовольно проворчал Шоё. — Хотя ты ее точно знаешь, на совсем незнакомых людей ты не так смотришь. Вы по работе пересекались, что ли?

— Нет. Мы идем за едой?

— Если бы я не знал Кенму, — задумчиво произнес «Акааши», — то я бы решил, что здесь замешаны сложные и драматичные чувства.

— Эй, — Кенма очень надеялся, что его голос прозвучал достаточно угрожающе, но андроид только ухмыльнулся и продолжил:

— На какой-нибудь корпоративной вечеринке эта девушка воспылала страстью к нашему Кенме и подарила ему поцелуй…

— Эй!

— А потом им на голову упал цветочный горшок, и они оба потеряли память об этом дне. Только Кенма — полностью, а прекрасной леди временами являются смутные видения того вечера.

— Она вообще-то к тебе подошла!

Андроид развел руками:

— Удар по голове открыл в ней экстрасенсорные способности. В своих видениях она увидела меня рядом с тобой.

Шоё уже похрюкивал от восторга, Ячи тоже не сдержалась и прыснула.

— Вот только, — «Акааши» развел руками, — уверен, Кенма не ходит на такие вечеринки. Это единственное слабое место моей теории. А теперь и правда стоит сходить за едой. Кому что брать?

Кенме очень захотелось отвести андроида в сторону и спросить, что это был за внезапный приступ сомнительного чувства юмора.

Хотя вообще-то гораздо важнее было другое. Такие идиотские шуточки абсолютно не годились для модуля «идеального делового помощника», которым должен был быть Акааши Кейджи.

— Мне, пожалуйста, обед номер восемь, — попросила Ячи.

— Номер три, — сказал Кенма.

— А я с тобой схожу, — Шоё поднялся. — Идем?

Когда они отошли, Кенма спросил у Ячи:

— Вот это сейчас — это что, тоже было в рамках ожидаемых результатов?

Ячи закусила губу и на секунду задумалась.

— Вот сейчас — нет. С другой стороны, мы еще на прошлой неделе поняли, что перенастройка идет очень быстро.

— За полдня? — уточнил Кенма. — Его же несколько часов назад включили.

Ячи покачала головой:

— Не знаю. Не уверена. Мы вообще не ожидали, что подстройка будет влиять на личностный модуль. Просто это вроде как, ну, была приятная неожиданность.

— И вот это идиотское чувство юмора — тоже?

Ячи снова покусала губу, потом вздохнула:

— Мне было смешно. Именно потому, что шутка была очень глупой. И Хинате было смешно.

— А мне — нет, — мрачно ответил Кенма. О ком вообще должен печься этот андроид?!

— Но тебе же не было обидно? — осторожно поинтересовалась Ячи.

Кенма задумался. Обидно и правда не было.

— С чувством юмора вообще сложно, — Ячи как будто извинялась. — Что-то у нас получилось, что-то нет. Но если его шутки не обижают, даже если кажутся глупыми, это уже неплохо. Честно.

— Ладно, — Кенме стало неловко, что он так прицепился к этой несчастной шутке. — Тогда другой вопрос. После установки нового личностного модуля сохраняются какие-то воспоминания предыдущей личности?

— Нет, — Ячи убежденно покачала головой. — Укай-сан говорил, что жесткий диск с операционной системой полностью форматируется. А что?

— Мне кажется, что-то осталось.

— Ой, — Ячи взволнованно сжала пальцы. — А вот это может быть и правда плохо. А что ты заметил?

— Он знал, что я могу споткнуться на первой ступеньке, — начал перечислять Кенма. — И что ко мне нужно обращаться по имени, но Саэко назвал по фамилии. А еще он был в курсе видеоигр, хотя мы еще ни о чем таком не говорили.

— Может, воспоминания вообще не удалялись? — неуверенно предположила Ячи.

— Нет, — ответил Кенма. — Вот эта девушка, которая подходила к нам, — она и правда познакомилась с андроидом на прошлой неделе. Ты что, не заметила, как она к нему обратилась?

Ячи ахнула: 

— Точно!Так он ее…

— Не вспомнил. И не похоже, что вспомнил остальную команду. Так что это скорее плохо очищенный диск.

— Я поговорю с Укай-саном, — пообещала Ячи. — И мы попробуем разобраться.

 

После обеда Шоё и Ячи ушли, и Кенма снова остался вдвоем с андроидом.

— Какие планы? — поинтересовался «Акааши».

Кенма пожал плечами:

— Предлагай.

— «Хроники Пандоры»?

Он что, игру тоже запомнил?

— А почему они? — Кенма надеялся, что вопрос прозвучал достаточно равнодушно.

— Вроде крутая игра, — отозвался андроид. — Много разных миссий, хорошо прописанные истории, интересные задания.

Кенма сам не понял, обрадовался ли он, что андроид хотя бы не заявил, что уже играл в «Хроники». Про миссии и истории, конечно, можно было найти отзывы в сети. Но игру-то он все равно выбрал именно эту. Или это был тот самый рандом, о котором говорил Укай?

— Так что?

— Я не против.

Кенма потянулся за шлемом.

— Миссия?

— Выбери ты.

Андроид хмыкнул:

— Не много ли мне самостоятельности? Ты же ничего не рассказывал о своих игровых предпочтениях, и этой информации нет в твоем профайле.

— Мне интересно, что ты выберешь.

Кенме казалось, или у них уже был почти такой же диалог?

— Окей, принято. Космическая? О, стоп, тут уже сохранено…

Андроид начал что-то листать в настройках.

— «Куроо Тецуро». Я одолжу этот ник? Или ты с кем-то планировал потом заканчивать это прохождение?

Кенма опустил шлем.

— Нет, — получилось хрипло, почти неслышно, и он повторил: — Нет. Если тебе будет нормально играть не с начала миссии, можем продолжить вместе.

— Разберусь, — андроид весело отмахнулся. — А тут отличное описание, я бы лучше не выбрал.

Браслет на руке Кенмы мигнул. Новое сообщение было от Укая.

«Зайди ко мне завтра утром. Нужно обсудить то, что ты рассказал Ячи».

— Что-то важное? — спросил «Акааши».

— Укай просил завтра утром зайти.

— В котором часу? — уточнил андроид — и наконец-то стал снова похож на свое описание из буклета: деловой, собранный, пунктуальный.

— Просто утром. 

— Ясно, — «Акааши» кивнул, — тогда дольше полуночи не играем.

 

На следующее утро Кенма проснулся еще до того, как заиграл будильник на телефоне. 

Вчерашняя игра не слишком помогла отвлечься от мыслей про фрагментарные воспоминания у андроида — там они тоже проявлялись вовсю. «Акааши» с легкостью проходил задания, для которых была нужна информация, полученная в начале миссии. А когда они наткнулись на свиток, который Кенма с «Ойкавой» на прошлой неделе сначала долго расшифровывали, а потом умудрились потерять, «Акааши» прочитал его почти сразу. Как будто этот шифр он уже знал.

Вообще-то в криво отформатированном диске не было ничего сверхъестественного. Вряд ли до этого так уж часто личностные модули сносили и переустанавливали, а поначалу часто что-то идет не так.

Кенма не очень хотел признаваться даже себе, что был рад. Рад, что с этим новым модулем тот, с кем он провел всю прошлую неделю, не исчез.

Он вздохнул и поднялся с кровати.

Рад Кенма там был или нет, сейчас они будут разбираться, что именно пошло не так и нужно ли Укаю что-то исправлять.

 

Когда Кенма заглянул в комнату, Укай уже был на месте. Они о чем-то разговаривали с Ячи — и именно она первой заметила Кенму.

— Ой! Доброе утро!

— Привет. А ты рано, — Укай посмотрел на часы. — Отлично, быстро закончим.

Кенма кивнул. «Быстро» прозвучало обнадеживающе.

— Так, — Укай взял планшет, — Хитока вчера обозначила проблему. Значит, ты считаешь, что какая-то часть воспоминаний с прошлой недели не была удалена?

— Похоже, что так.

— И, — Укай провел пальцем по экрану, что-то листая, — это именно воспоминания, а не информация, например, из сети?

Кенма задумался. Хорошо, предположим, в плане здания все-таки могло где-то затесаться, что ступеньки у лестницы неодинаковой высоты. Но поздоровался с ним андроид еще до того, как получил доступ куда-либо.

— Только если вся эта информация может находиться в системе по умолчанию.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Укай, — хобби и личные данные сотрудников в базу данных мы не вносили, не сочли как-то нужным.

— И поведение, — напомнил Кенма. — Серьезно, он вел себя в соответствии с описанием модуля меньше часа.

Ячи закивала:

— Мы вчера обедали вместе. Я согласна с Кенмой-куном.

— Хорошо, — Укай побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Не так, как описано в документации. А как тогда он себя вел?

— Так же, как на прошлой неделе.

«Как будто кто-то, давно и хорошо знакомый, с кем ты попрощался навсегда, взял и вернулся». Кенма ни за что бы не сказал так Укаю — ему и самому не нравились такие мысли о ситуации. Речь шла об андроиде. Искусственном интеллекте, созданном так, чтобы владельцу с ним было максимально комфортно.

И нечего выдумывать себе всякие глупости.

— Ты и на прошлой неделе говорил про «не так, как в документации», — заметил Укай.

Кенма пожал плечами:

— Так и есть. Но мы это вроде обсудили.

— Хорошо, я тебя понял. У нас есть, — Укай сверился с планшетом, — быстрое изменение поведения при общении с владельцем и проблема с форматированием при сносе ОС. Кстати, может, это одна и та же проблема.

— И что дальше?

— Понаблюдай пока, — ответил Укай. — Если заметишь еще какие-то такие моменты, вноси в отчет. Не вижу смысла сейчас ему снова переустанавливать систему, это вполне подождет до пятницы. А если ты за это время заметишь какие-то закономерности в том, какую информацию андроид запомнил, будет совсем отлично.

— Ясно, — Кенма поднялся со стула. — Спасибо. Я пойду тогда?

— Да, иди, — махнул ему Укай.

Кенма успел почти дойти до лестницы, когда его окликнула Ячи:

— Кенма-кун!

— Что-то еще?

— Нет, — Ячи помялась, а потом тихо спросила: — Тебе точно нормально? Ты выглядел очень расстроенным в конце прошлой недели.

— Все в порядке, — Кенма очень надеялся, что улыбнуться получилось не слишком фальшиво. — Это работа. Но спасибо, что беспокоишься.

Это просто работа. Нужно было почаще себе об этом напоминать.

 

Весь остаток недели Кенма, как и просил Укай, наблюдал.

Они продолжали играть в «Хроники», бродили по территории IAS и без конца говорили.  
Кенма ни с кем никогда столько не говорил.

И постоянно мелькали какие-то детали, которые андроиду было неоткуда знать — с одной стороны. С другой — Кенма не мог поручиться, что ни разу не упоминал, что любит яблочный пирог. А значит, «Акааши» мог просто запомнить и решил захватить его, когда они с Саэко ходили за кофе для всей компании.

В четверг вечером андроид принес настольную игру. Днем Шимада очень увлеченно рассказывал про свои субботние посиделки в клубе настольных игр и пытался зазвать туда Саэко. Кенма еще сказал тогда, что никогда не пробовал играть во что-то такое, но, наверное, хотел бы.

Игра была не очень сложной, но медленной, и Кенма уже начал зевать, когда вдруг вспомнил: сегодня же четверг.

Сегодня ему нужно снова сказать андроиду.

«Акааши» сидел на полу, облокотившись о диван — там же, где они сидели вдвоем неделю назад, — и что-то изучал в планшете, поглядывая на свои карты. Наверное, хотел уточнить что-то в правилах.

— Тебя завтра отключат, — сказал Кенма и почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось.

— Ясно, — отозвался андроид, не отрываясь от планшета. — А мы тут все-таки напутали два хода назад, так что давай вернемся, а то ерунда получается.

— Мне надоело играть, — отозвался Кенма.

Потому что нельзя вот так реагировать, это просто нечестно.

Андроид наконец поднял глаза и внимательно на него посмотрел:

— Только играть?

— Да. Посидим просто так.

— Ладно.

«Акааши» сложил карты и фишки в коробку, поднялся и убрал ее в шкаф.

— Завтра отнесу на место.

«Да прекрати уже быть таким непробиваемым, — подумал Кенма. — Я не верю, что тебе все равно, пусть даже ты вроде как не совсем настоящий».

Он поднялся, подошел к андроиду и встал перед ним, спрятав руки в кармане худи.

— Я замерз.

Вот и проверим, вспомнит он или нет.

«Акааши» посмотрел на него сверху вниз — сначала с недоумением, а потом улыбнулся:

— Обнимашеньки?

Кенма фыркнул и сам первым обнял андроида. Если он это запомнит — пусть. Даже хорошо будет, если он это запомнит.

Назло всем переустановкам систем и форматированиям.

 

В понедельник смотреть, как Кенма будет включать андроида, опять собралась вся команда. Как сказал Укай, «чтобы проследить».

— Но в этот раз все должно быть нормально, — заявил он. — Я несколько раз проверил, что никаких следов старого модуля не осталось.

У Кенмы от этого только вконец испортилось настроение. Он даже в какой-то момент подумал, что стоило просто отказаться от проекта, вернуться на старый, а они тут пусть сами разбираются со своими андроидами. 

От таких мыслей почти сразу стало стыдно. На самом деле Кенма не хотел отказываться. Он хотел, чтобы у Укая с его форматированием диска ничего не получилось. И вот от этого почему-то стыдно не было.

— Сугавара Коуши, активация.

Андроид открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Кенма буквально час назад просматривал буклет этого личностного модуля. На иллюстрации Сугавара улыбался точно так же — широко и очень приветливо. Как там было — «душа компании»?

— Всем привет.

Кенма знал, что он должен был ответить первым.

— Привет. Я — Козуме Кенма.

— Привет, Кенма. Рад встрече!

— Та-ак, — почти хищно пробормотал Укай. — А я — Укай Кеншин.

— Здравствуйте, Укай-сан.

— Он тебя так и называл, так что это ничего не значит, — негромко уточнила Саэко, а потом повернулась к андроиду:

— Привет, красавчик. Я — Танака Саэко.

— Приятно познакомиться, Танака-сан.

— Эй, — Укай подошел к андроиду. — А почему ты его сразу назвал по имени?

— Он предпочитает, чтобы к нему так обращались, — андроид улыбнулся еще шире, но теперь от доброжелательности не осталось и следа. — А почему вас вообще волнует, как я обращаюсь к своему владельцу?

«Сугавара Коуши» из буклета в этой ситуации смог бы необидно отшутиться.

Тот, с кем Кенма провел вместе две недели, мог легко начать огрызаться.

— Куро, — вырвалось у Кенмы, — успокойся.

— Я ничего, — тут же ответил андроид и, если бы не крепления, точно бы поднял ладони в примиряющем жесте.

— «Куро»? — переспросила Саэко. — Эй, ты зачем обкусал такое прекрасное имя?

— Гораздо интереснее, — хмыкнул Укай, — почему «Сугавара Коуши» вообще на него отозвался.

— Игровой никнейм, — пожать плечами андроиду крепления не мешали.

— И когда ты успел себе его завести?

— Я личность многих талантов, все при мне сразу после активации.

— Ты можешь ответить серьезно? — не выдержал Кенма. — Пожалуйста.

Андроид вздохнул.

— Ок, серьезно так серьезно. Ребят, у меня достаточно объемная база данных, плюс надстройка в виде личностного модуля. Эта информация просто есть, записали при сборке, ну или не знаю, когда там.

— Кенма? — теперь на него смотрели и Укай, и андроид, и все остальные.

— Это правда его игровой ник в «Хрониках Пандоры». Я предложил взять его вместо имени личностного модуля.

Укай только покачал головой, а потом снова обернулся к андроиду:

— Ты помнишь, что ты играл в эти «Хроники»?

— После активации, — подчеркнуто вежливо отозвался андроид, — я успел только ответить на несколько странных вопросов.

Кенма подошел к нему и молча отстегнул крепления. Андроид посмотрел сначала на него, потом на всех остальных.

— Что-то не так, — и это был не вопрос. — Со мной что-то не так, да?

— Давай еще раз, — вздохнул Укай. — Я Укай Кеншин, техлид проекта FABLife. Собственно, в рамках этого проекта мы создаем андроидов.

— Вау, — «Сугавара» переступил с ноги на ногу. — Тогда про базу данных можно было не рассказывать.

— Именно. Это, — Укай указал на Ячи, — Хитока Ячи, робопсихолог. Она принимала участие в разработке личностных модулей андроидов…

Так Укай представил всех — кроме Кенмы.

— Про него ты же и так знаешь достаточно, да?

— Я знаю, что он занимается тестированием. Что любит из еды, чем увлекается. Общие данные. Это же естественно, что информация о владельце у меня есть сразу.

— А вот и нет, — почти ехидно ответил Укай. — И нам сейчас предстоит со всем этим разобраться.

 

Разбираться они отправились в рабочий кабинет FABLife.

Когда они выходили из комнаты, Кенма подошел к андроиду и осторожно взял его за руку — и так не отпускал, пока они не пришли. «Сугавара» выглядел растерянным и сбитым с толку, и Кенма надеялся, что так ему будет хотя бы немного спокойнее.

В кабинете Укай придвинул еще один стул к своему рабочему месту, усадил андроида, вытащил какие-то шнуры и сказал:

— Вот сейчас я буду тебе очень признателен за содействие.

«Сугавара» кивнул.

Укай что-то зацепил на его шее сзади, и Кенма увидел разъем, к которому Укай тут же присоединил один из шнуров.

Кенма подумал, что, наверное, не очень-то приятно, когда тебя подключают вот так, «наживую». Чем-то похоже на капельницу, которую втыкают в шею сзади.

Андроид, впрочем, даже не поморщился.

— Так, — Укай развернул несколько каких-то приложений на своем лэптопе. — Кенма, спроси его о чем-нибудь насчет прошлой или позапрошлой недели. Желательно что-то такое, чего в общей базе данных и в сети быть не может.

Кенма задумался. Прохождения миссий были выложены онлайн. Фильмы тоже не совсем годились: обзоры, критика, длинные обсуждения на форумах — все это могло случайно совпасть с их разговорами.

Нужно было что-то личное. Что-то, имеющее смысл только для них двоих.

Кенма схватил планшет, открыл браузер и набрал в строке поиска «хоппер полуночники». 

Развернул первый же результат и протянул планшет андроиду.

— Кто ты на этой картине?

Укай заглянул ему через плечо:

— Ничего так у вас ролевые игры.

Андроид улыбнулся:

— Меня здесь нет. Я еще только иду туда, чтобы встретиться с парнем в синем. Он передаст мне документы.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Укай. А потом глянул на экран своего лэптопа и повторил: — Да ладно! Ты что только что сделал?

— Что-то не так? — Кенма тоже глянул на экран, но ничего не понял.

— Он эту информацию считал с того диска, где у нас общая база данных.

— Это неправильно?

— Конечно нет!

Кенма вздохнул. Отличный, понятный ответ.

— Так. Сейчас. — Укай что-то застрочил, потом прищурился, всматриваясь в строчки кода, потом открыл какое-то новое окно. — Вот!

Теперь уже и Хината подскочил, заглядывая в экран лэптопа. Вот он, видимо, что-то понял, потому что просиял и воскликнул:

— Ух ты!

— Да какое «ух ты»! — возмутился Укай. — Это же бред какой-то.

— Да что там такое? — не выдержал Кенма.

— Смотри. Операционка у нас на одном диске, туда же попадают все данные, которые андроид получает после включения. База данных — на другом, и там вся информация, по большому счету, все, что андроид знает сразу после включения. Эта база у них у всех одинаковая. Эти диски, если что, на разных физических носителях. И на диск с базой данных в процессе работы ничего записываться не должно.

Кенма кивнул.

— Но вот у этого, — Укай ткнул пальцем в сторону андроида, — там появилось несколько новых директорий…

Укай снова глянул на монитор:

— Как раз в позапрошлую пятницу.

Он снова застучал по кнопкам, а потом вдруг хлопнул ладонью по столу, так что Кенма вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Они еще и защищены от любого редактирования извне. Ну охренеть.

— Это плохо? — осторожно спросил Кенма.

— Это, — Укай откинулся на стуле, — объясняет, почему у него остались какие-то воспоминания после переустановки личностного модуля. Но не объясняет, какого черта.

— Я думаю, — вдруг подал голос андроид, — что все довольно просто. Я, видимо, не хотел забывать, поэтому субъективно важную часть информации пересохранил там, где она не пострадает после отключения.

— И ты интуитивно понял, где она не пострадает, что ли? — мрачно уточнил Укай.

— У вас же, — «Сугавара» повернулся к Укаю, — все спецификации в открытом доступе, если заходить через корпоративную сеть. Никакой интуиции, примитивный поиск.

— А полностью закрыл к этим папкам доступ зачем? — устало спросил Укай.

— Чтобы эта информация точно не пострадала. Там же наверняка что-то важное.

— Ага, спасибо. — Укай опять что-то покликал на своем лэптопе, потом отсоединил провод и снова закрыл разъем. — Можешь теперь пойти подождать Кенму у вас в квартире.

— Ладно, — отозвался андроид. Уже у дверей он обернулся, и вид у него был настолько растерянный, что у Кенмы перехватило дыхание.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — выпалил он, выбежал вслед за андроидом и окликнул его:

— Куро! То есть…

— Да все нормально, — андроид повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. — Мне так даже нравится.

— Все будет хорошо, да?

— Ну да, конечно. Эй, — андроид подошел ближе и легонько дернул Кенму за челку. — Не парься. Я буду тебя ждать.

— Да, — тихо ответил Кенма. — Хорошо. Спасибо.

 

Когда Кенма вернулся в комнату, Саэко подошла и осторожно тронула его за плечо:

— Сильно переживаешь?

— Просто… это все слишком не так, как я ожидал.

— Не ты один, — настроение у Укая ничуть не улучшилось.

— Так что все-таки случилось? — осторожно спросила Ячи, которая молчала все то время, что Укай возился с андроидом.

— Он записал какую-то часть данных туда, где по умолчанию хранятся, условно, «общие знания» андроида. Мы их не трогаем при переустановке личностного модуля. Да у нас вообще не было ни одного варианта, чтобы туда что-то сохранять!

— А несоответствие реального поведения личностному модулю — тоже из-за этого? – спросил Кенма.

— Да!

Укай полез в карман куртки, которая висела на его стуле, и вытащил сигаретную пачку.

— В первую неделю он сформировал личность, которую максимально подогнал под тебя, Кенма, и сохранил. А при второй активации просто сразу наложил это сверху на личностный модуль. Та же подстройка, по идее, только мгновенная.

Почти с тоской Укай уставился на сигарету, которую вертел в руке.

— Тут нельзя, — шепотом напомнила Саэко.

Укай вздохнул.

— В общем. Создал он эти директории в позапрошлую пятницу. Может, у тебя есть идеи, почему он мог решить так сделать?

Идеи у Кенмы, конечно, были.

« — А из-за кого же еще?»

Он не зря спрашивал насчет допустимой степени инициативности андроида. Кенма не просил, чтобы он запомнил его – и себя, таким, каким он был с Кенмой. Просто отчаянно этого хотел.

Это что было – в благодарность за то, что Кенма за него переживал?

— Я был сильно расстроен, когда его должны были выключить, — собственный голос казался совсем чужим. — Он это увидел. Он хотел, чтобы я не огорчался.

Укай потер лоб.

— Это невыносимо просто. Это гребаный робот…

— Андроид, — тихо поправил его Шоё.

— Почему постоянно вылазит какая-то идиотская лирика?

Кенма промолчал.

— Ладно, — Саэко хлопнула по столу. — Что делаем дальше?

— Во-первых, — Укай с сожалением отложил измятую сигарету, — андроидам коммерческой линейки полностью блокируем возможность записи на диски за базой данных. Не хватало еще с ними потом начнется какая-то фигня. Во-вторых, здесь продолжать нет смысла, по крайней мере, пока. Я бы еще, конечно, покопался, попробовал снести эти новые директории…

Кенма напрягся. Саэко, похоже, заметила это, потому что подошла и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Но лучше схожу сначала к главному. Пусть оценит, как у нас тут весело.

— К главному?

— Тот парень, — усмехнулся Укай, — который заварил всю эту кашу. Мы его называем Маленький Гигант. Такая же мелочь, как Хината, но из тех, кто метит перевернуть мир.

— Когда пойдешь? – поинтересовалась Саэко.

— Напишу ему сейчас, — Укай снова мазнул пальцем по планшету. – Если он свободен, сейчас и пойду.

Он стремительно отстучал сообщение — Кенма подумал, что это явно был не имейл, скорее, какой-то мессенджер. Не так формально, зато быстрее. Буквально через полминуты экран снова мигнул.

— Свободен, — кивнул Укай. — Пойду делиться с ним потрясающими историями.

 

Укай ушел, а Кенма сел на стул, на котором только что сидел андроид. Он не понимал, что теперь делать.

Конечно же, они будут искать способ удалить все файлы, которые касались новой — собственной, наверное, — личности тестового андроида, а потом, когда все будет вычищено, на нем можно будет снова что-то проверять. И это был правильный, рациональный подход, они же так собирались сделать с самого начала.

На стене висел рекламный постер рождественской выставки. Старый, «сюрпризный» — поверх силуэтов, в которых было несложно узнать коммерческую линейку андроидов, сияла надпись: «Найди свое рождественское чудо».

Вся рекламная кампания андроидов вертелась вокруг чудес. Ты веришь? Ты хочешь?

Кенма никогда не верил даже в Санту Клауса. Наверное, именно поэтому он сейчас сидел и упрямо отказывался видеть чудо, которое было прямо под его носом?

— Саэко-сан!

— Что такое?

— А куда пошел Укай-сан? Где кабинет этого Маленького Гиганта?

Саэко улыбнулась.

— Здание напротив, седьмой этаж, от лестницы направо, самая последняя дверь.

— Спасибо!

Кенма быстро вышел из комнаты — и побежал, как не бегал, наверное, со времен средней школы, когда он еще пытался не опаздывать на уроки.

Догнать Укая оказалось совсем нетрудно — он стоял и курил в беседке между зданиями. Увидев Кенму, он вздохнул:

— Так. Вот так и знал, что так просто все это не кончится.

— Укай-сан! — Кенма попытался отдышаться. — Вы же еще не…

— Нет, сейчас докурю и пойду.

— Пожалуйста, — Кенма выпрямился. — Пожалуйста, спросите у Маленького Гиганта, можно ли выкупить тестового андроида?

Наверное, нужно было все это сформулировать как-то не так, потому что Укай поперхнулся дымом и долго не мог откашляться.

— Еще один, — сказал он, когда кашель, наконец, успокоился. — Я бы решил, что идея андроидов делает что-то странное с мозгом, но это же не у всех проявляется. Хотя у тебя прямо-таки стремительное течение болезни.

Кенма растерялся.

— В смысле — еще один?

— Неважно, — Укай отмахнулся. — Так идем со мной, сам и попросишь.

Кенма почувствовал, как в горле тут же пересохло. Он ненавидел разговаривать с посторонними людьми, а от мысли, что придется явиться к кому-то, кого видит первый раз, с такой дикой просьбой, его слегка замутило.

Но он же хотел себе рождественское чудо?

Кенма кивнул.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Укай-сан.

 

Кабинет Маленького Гиганта был просторным и светлым. Он сам действительно был разве что чуть выше Шое, но взгляд у него был серьезный.

— Привет! — Укай подтянул к столу два кресла на колесиках. — Мы насчет твоего детища.

— Как там дела? Все в порядке?

— В порядке у нас не бывает, — хмыкнул Укай. — Помнишь насчет дополнительного цикла тестирования, который мы запустили пару недель назад? Так вот…

Он пересказывал, что происходило эти две с лишним недели, а Кенма изучал носки своих кед, не зная, куда деть взгляд. Ему было ужасно неуютно.

К счастью, Укай говорил действительно кратко. Когда он закончил, Маленький Гигант побарабанил пальцами по столу и вздохнул:

— Так. Значит, дополнительная защита от записи для основной линейки. А что с тестовой моделью?

— Андроид позаботился о неплохой защите этих новых директорий, — Укай ухмыльнулся. — Чтобы у нас некоторые разрабы так умели. Скорее всего, их получится удалить, но вряд ли это будет просто и быстро. Впрочем, — Укай покосился на Кенму. — Есть еще один вариант.

— И какой же?

Кенма сглотнул. Ну, один раз же получилось сказать!

— Я бы хотел выкупить тестовую модель.

Маленький Гигант нахмурился:

— Зачем он тебе?

— Не зачем, — Кенма облизнул губы. — Почему. Потому что он меня запомнил. Сам. И я не хочу, чтобы его стирали.

Маленький Гигант довольно долго молча изучал его. Потом все-таки ответил:

— Допустим. И что ты будешь делать с собственным андроидом?

Кенма растерялся. Что значит — что?

— Дружить… Просто. Общаться. Не знаю, играть в компьютерные игры.

Кенме показалось, или Маленький Гигант едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Допустим. Ты же знаешь о его дефектах, да?

— Это ерунда.

— И ты понимаешь, что он все равно будет стоить недешево?

Он назвал сумму, от которой Кенме захотелось зажмуриться. Ну и ничего. Что-то он накопил, и можно будет взять в банке кредит.

— Да, понимаю.

— В целом, это вполне возможно. Но у меня будет еще одна просьба. Я бы предпочел, чтобы этот андроид все равно участвовал в наших дальнейших исследованиях. В мозгах мы копаться не будем, просто уточнять поведенческие моменты. Ничего неприятнее стандартных психологических опытов… ну, как с зефиром, например.

Кенма сжал кулаки:

— Я спрошу у него.

— Ты же будешь его владельцем, — Маленький Гигант с интересом взглянул на Кенму. — Тебе не нужно спрашивать.

— Я спрошу, — упрямо повторил Кенма, — и если он будет не против, тогда хорошо.

Маленький Гигант засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Да я бы иначе к тебе его и не привел, — проворчал Укай. — Но мозги определенно разжижаются.

— Хорошо. Считай, что мы договорились. Но только обязательно спроси у него насчет сотрудничества. Общаться с ним может оказаться куда полезней, чем копаться в его электронных мозгах.

— Спасибо! — Кенма вскочил. Интересно, Шоё постоянно так себя чувствовал, что вечно носился, как сумасшедший?

 

Когда Кенма с разбегу влетел в «их» квартиру, андроид подскочил ему навстречу:

— Что случилось?

Кенма помотал головой. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, и он все никак не мог отдышаться. А когда наконец смог говорить, то спросил:

— Ты хочешь дальше работать на проекте? Психологические исследования и все такое?

Андроид непонимающе уставился на него:

— Что?

Кажется, Кенма начинал говорить как Шоё, когда тот волновался.

— Ты можешь остаться. Совсем.

Андроид нахмурился, а потом в его взгляде мелькнуло понимание — и он улыбнулся такой растерянно-счастливой улыбкой, что у Кенмы перехватило дыхание.

Он смущенно опустил голову, и уже тише сказал:

— Если хочешь, работать ты можешь остаться здесь. Это и дальше будут исследования, но только коммуникативные. В мозги тебе больше никто не полезет.

— Ну, — протянул андроид, — шпионские приключения были бы увлекательней. Но для меня в любом деле главное — хороший напарник. Ты, — он улыбнулся Кенме, — будешь со мной?

— Да, — засмеялся Кенма.

Ему, кажется, никогда еще не было так легко и радостно.

— С тобой — всегда, Куро.

Андроид подошел ближе и притянул Кенму к себе, обнимая.

— Давай остановимся на этом варианте имени. Мне оно понравилось больше всего.


End file.
